Once Upon a Time: Cinderella
by moonlight.gabriel
Summary: She's smart, kind and pretty, suppressed, reserved and afraid: afraid of change, of a new beginning. She dreams of better times, but how can those dreams ever come true when she's too afraid to make them come true? Hitsuhina - Complete
1. Chapter 1: Similar Differences

**Summary: **She's smart, kind and pretty, suppressed, reserved and afraid; afraid of change, of a new beginning. She dreams of better times, but how can those dreams come true when she's too afraid to make them come true? Change is inevitable, but you can make the outcome happen for better or worse. Hitsuhina.

Hey! I probably shouldn't even be putting this up yet becasue I haven't caught up with my reading yet (sorry!), but I couldn't resist, lol. So Snowy Peach Tsubasa decided to do Cinderella next! What cliches will await? Lol, okay some of it hopefully won't, but you have to admit some will :D Well, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach (Tite Kubo) or Cinderella (Disney, etc.)

**Song: **Mienai Chizu (Invisible Map) - Card Captor Sakura

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – Similar Differences  
**"_The most difficult of obstacles to clear often yields the greatest reward." – Snowy Peach Tsubasa_

* * *

Once upon a time there was a girl named Cinderella. She was a compassionate soul at the mercy of bitter jealously. For countless of hours manual labour was forced upon her. Her hands were red from blisters gained through endless chores and her feet ached from running about the large mansion every day. She did everything from preparing breakfast to washing clothes, making beds and sweeping floors. Whenever she failed to cook, clean or fix, she would be at the mercy of a beating or whipping.

She was a slave to physical abuse.

In a quiet house situated in Karakura Town, there lived a girl named Momo Hinamori. In many ways Momo and Cinderella were very much alike and different. Momo was a beautiful soul at the mercy of twisted discipline. For countless of hours mental labour was forced upon her. Her mind was constantly fatigued from studying and her eyes screamed for closure after staring at words upon words. She studied everything from chemistry to history, music and Japanese. Whenever she failed to memorise, recite or perfect, she would be at the mercy of disapproval and scorn.

She was a slave to mental abuse.

* * *

_**Open the invisible map, and look for a reason to live  
**__**The true light is hidden somewhere**_

_**And when you reach unknown surroundings  
**__**When you're lost and let down you can poke your way out**_

_Bring Bring! Bring Bring!_

The alarm clock buzzed noisily on the bedside table, vibrating itself closer to the edge. Momo sleepily opened her eyes, not from her bed, but from her brown study desk. She gently pulled off a page that stuck to her cheek and tiredly rose to shut the noise. After pressing the button, she picked up the clock and stared at its face until it was no longer blurry. It was 6:30.

Suppressing a yawn, Momo grabbed her uniform and made her way towards the bathroom at the end of the hall. Despite having parents who made ridiculously large annual incomes, she lived in a modest house. Her father was a prestigious lawyer, her mother was one of the best surgeons in Western Japan, and she was their only child. Even though Momo had enough money in her account to live comfortably for the rest of her life, she was not raised in the easy boat. Laziness was foreign to the Hinamori household; her parents had pounded that fact into her.

Momo did agree with her parents on some level. She enjoyed being productive, but she knew that there was a difference between laziness and relaxation; something her parents never figured out. As she turned on the hot water, she vaguely wondered if she would ever get to truly relax under this roof. The bathroom quickly filled with steam and the scent of shampoo was thick in the atmosphere.

She turned off the water, wrapped a towel around herself and wiped away a circle in the fogged up mirror. She stared at her reflection for a minute before turning away to get dressed. As she opened the door, she heard the front one slam shut. So her parents finally left.

_**You can find your sparkle and leave your troubles behind you  
**__**Even lost in a labyrinth, there is a way out!**_

_**Open the invisible map, and look for a reason to live  
**__**You'll find the true light somewhere...**_

Momo trudged down the flight of stairs and into the kitchen, where she was greeted cheerfully by Kikuno, the house maid. She was in her early twenties with long purple hair that was currently styled into a messy French braid. Her job here was only part-time but Momo wished she could stay forever. Kikuno was the only person in the house that treated Momo like a human rather than a computer. She was her solace.

"Good morning Lil Peach!"

"Good morning Kikuno."

"Huh? What's wrong? You look so tired."

"I had to stay up studying again."

"Again?" Kikuno's face softened and her voice became more serious. "Momo, you can't keep doing things like that."

"But that's what father and mother wanted. I'll be kicked out if I don't listen."

"They're so closed-minded."

"Don't say that in front of them or you'll be fired!"

Kikuno sighed and then reverted back to her cheerful self. "Okay! Well let's not talk about that. Would making breakfast help my Lil Peach cheer up?"

Momo nodded and went over to the cupboards, taking out various pots and pans. Kikuno sat down on a chair. "This makes me wonder if I should even get paid for cooking."

Momo smiled at Kikuno's words but didn't say anything. It was true; whenever the chance to cook came to Momo, she gratefully took it. She loved cooking. There was no other way to describe it. Momo loved how anything was possible, how there were limitless possibilities. She could go wild with ingredients and experiment with different combinations. She was free to explore, free to make mistakes and grow from them. Cooking was her passion.

Momo turned off the stove and slid a plate with three golden crepes over to Kikuno, who was at the ready with a fork and knife. She dug into it with gusto while Momo calmly ate hers. After setting down her fork, Momo glanced up at the clock. She pushed back her chair and took her empty plate to the kitchen.

"I'm leaving now Kikuno," she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Bye Lil Peach!"

* * *

_**Someday you'll understand the reason behind these confusing days  
**__**Give me the strength I want to exchange tears for courage**_

_**In this town there are fragments of dreams  
**__**Infinity is overflowing, right?  
**__**Close your eyes and run away from yesterday!**_

Momo slowly walked down the concrete path. It wasn't because school was horrible. In fact, it was ten times better than being at home. However to Momo, being outside was better than anything in the world.

At school she was known as quiet but kind and at the top of every subject. There were times when she drew unwanted attention, especially because of her intelligence, but she took it all in stride. After all, to put it bluntly, they were ignorant people who liked to make themselves feel better by degrading others. But all that was made up for in the form of her group. Granted, she only ever talked readily with Rangiku, but the others were all drawn to the kindness that seemed to emanate from her. In turn they treated her like one of their own.

Ever since she was young, Momo was taught to never become distracted from her academic achievements. Her parents were extremely strict, never allowing their daughter to interact with others for just that reason. Soon her voice died. Therefore, throughout Momo's primary education, she was known as the avoidant nerd who couldn't talk to save her life. The other students would tease and pick on her and she never spoke a word about it.

When she passed her seventh year, she expected junior high to be the same. At first it was; it seemed maturity eluded most people. Perhaps junior high would have been the same if Momo hadn't met a girl named Rangiku Matsumoto. She was the most talkative person in the entire school and a social butterfly to the extreme. When she introduced herself to Momo, the silent girl ignored her like all the others, expecting the energetic blonde to just give up and label her.

She didn't. Rangiku chatted away to Momo, never getting tired of the one sided conversation. Some of her endless cheerfulness leaked into Momo and when she spoke her first word to another in many years, the two became inseparable. It took the best part of three years for Momo to open up to Rangiku. She still kept a lot to herself, such as her home life, but nevertheless, they became solid proof to the term "opposites attract".

_**Move away from yesterday, face tomorrow  
**__**You'll brighten your heart of your own free will, straight ahead...**_

"Momoooooo!"

Rangiku popped out of nowhere and latched onto Momo's arm. "How are you going today?"

"I'm fine I guess."

"Good! You can help me with homework! Or better yet, just give me that brain of yours!"

The two laughed and walked through the front gates. Rangiku busily greeted her friends from all over the yard, shouting over Momo's head. They took their usual seats in the back corner next to the windows. Rangiku immediately started up a conversation with Rukia, who was sitting in front of her. They were in the middle of their daily gossiping session with Momo quietly listening when a voice interrupted them.

"Mornin' girls."

The three looked up to see Gin, Izuru and Renji sitting down on the chairs of surrounding desks. Rangiku and Rukia threw back their own greeting and Momo gave them a tiny smile. A few times she would speak, albeit very quietly, but most of the time she let her eyes do the talking. Opening a closed door is often difficult, especially when it's been closed for almost an entire lifetime.

The class was noisily chattering away when the door slid open. The homeroom teacher, Jushiro Ukitake came in with a bright smile.

"Alright! Settle down please!"

The class immediately became quiet and students sat down at the respective desks. It was amazing really, how he commanded such respect from the students.

"We have a new student coming in today. Please make him feel welcomed."

As if on cue, the door slid open once again and a boy with shockingly white hair and dazzling emerald eyes walked in. He surveyed the class with semi-bored eyes and stood in the spot Ukitake-sensei directed him to.

"This is Toshiro Hitsugaya. He recently arrived here from Natsunawa Town. Hmmm, ah! There's a free seat next to Renji Abarai. He's the one with the red hair. Not hard to miss!" Ukitake-sensei patted Toshiro good naturedly on the shoulder.

As Toshiro was walking to his seat, Momo looked up at the exact time he looked over in her direction. Their eyes locked for a split second before Momo quickly looked back down. She heard the scraping of the chair being pulled back and sighed.

Just great. She had a feeling that this Toshiro Hitsugaya would make things...different. That he was going to make things change. The only question was: would it be for the better or worse?

_**Open the invisible map and catch the light  
**__**You'll definitely find the true shine  
**__**Who wouldn't yield to such cherished dreams?  
**__**Surely now if you flap your wings, your heart will come flying  
**__**But I won't lose my way  
**__**I will fly high  
**__**Never-ending dream...**_

Maybe it was time Momo's door was given a good shove.

* * *

Okay, so here it is! Please note that it was NOT love at first sight! Apart from being too cliche, I don't believe in love at first sight anyway...hmm, but i do write about it...meh, works for some stories. Right, I'll update "One, Two, Skip a Few" when I've cleared my inbox of chapter alerts and stuff! Shouldn't be too long!

Please review! Thank you very much!!


	2. Chapter 2: A Different Kind of Chemistry

Anonymous reviewer: wendy - Thank you for the review! Yup! I'm straying from the original Cinderella; it's more fun!

Oh, another thank you to all you wonderful reviewers! You've made me really happy; I'm glad this fanfiction is off to a good start!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – A Different Kind of Chemistry  
**"_All beginnings start from scratch. That is what makes them hard. That is what makes them beginnings." – Snowy Peach Tsubasa_

* * *

The bell rang loudly, signalling the end of homeroom. The students filed out the door and began to disperse in the hallway, some catching up with friends in another homeroom. Rangiku pulled Momo down the hall to their next class, chemistry.

"If only we could do some chemistry that didn't involve chemicals, eh Momo?"

"What?" Momo said in a barely audible voice Rangiku was long since used to. "Who do you have your eyes on?"

"Oh no one, no one at all."

The two reached the door labelled "Chemistry" and pushed it open. Gin, who was already seated in the back right hand corner of the room, waved at them to sit next to him. Rangiku looked at him for a minute, as if deciding whether it was a good idea or not and then sat down next to him. Momo took the seat next to Rangiku and the seat next to her was left empty.

"So Rangiku, I heard ya got your eye on someone."

Rangiku punched him in the shoulder. "You believe anything Gin. I can't believe I sat next to you."

"Don't be like that Ran-chan. I think we'd make the cutest couple, ain't that right Momo?"

"Don't drag Momo into this! And I'd rather go out with Renji before even considering you!"

"It didn't seem that way ta me when ya took that rose I gave ya for Valentine's Day."

Rangiku was starting to look really flustered, something not often seen. "Yeah! To make potpourri!"

"Quiet please."

The arrival of their chemistry teacher, Retsu Unohana, ended Gin's and Rangiku's "argument", along with the noisy chattering issuing from the rest of the class. Unohana-sensei placed her books down and was poised to write on the board, when the door opened with a loud clatter. Toshiro coolly walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Excuse me Unohana-sensei. I'm new here."

"Not a problem. Please find yourself a seat."

The only vacant seat left was the one next to Momo. Toshiro promptly sat down, stealing a glance at Momo who was intentionally staring ahead. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about a change right now. It could lead her out of the frying pan and into the fire, so to speak.

"Since we have now gone through the introduction of chemistry, we can begin conducting some experiments in a _controlled_ environment," Unohana-sensei said in a threateningly sweet voice. It was automatically made clear that anyone who even had a single thought about combining chemical X with Y without her permission would be instantly kicked out.

"I have already allocated the partners which will stay as they are for the rest of the year."

Groans issued from students who wanted to work with their friends, followed by some silent prayers to be partnered up with them or a smart or attractive person. The majority were directed towards Momo, Rangiku and Toshiro. Momo because she was intelligent beyond words, Rangiku because she was labelled the most attractive female in the entire student body (what with her assets) and Toshiro because he was just too damn good looking for a new kid.

"The pairings will be as followed: Momo Hinamori and Marechiyo Omaeda."

Momo inwardly groaned. Marechiyo was the laziest person in the entire school, heck, the entire world (that's not going too far at all). It was amazing that he was in chemistry class, let alone school! His sister, Mareyo, was suddenly waving her arm around in the air.

"I will answer all questions after I have finished Omaeda-san," Unohana-sensei said, making the petite girl put her arm back down. "The next pair: Hanataro Yamada and Kiyone Kotetsu."

The two smiled at each other from their seats. They were good friends so there were no complaints; not that complaining would have done any good.

"Izuru Kira and Nemu Kurotsuchi."

Izuru looked around for this Nemu girl, only to find out through a tap on his shoulder, that she was sitting right next to him! He rubbed his head embarrassedly and introduced himself.

Unohana-sensei kept reeling off the pairings and somewhere near the end, she landed on one that caused a complaint to be voiced.

"Rangiku Matsumoto and Gin Ichimaru."

"WHAT?!" Rangiku jumped out of her seat and pointed accusingly at the purple-silver haired boy sitting next to her. "I'm stuck with him for the rest of the year?!"

"A pleasure workin' with ya too Rangiku."

"Please refrain from shouting again Matsumoto-san, or I shall have you removed from this class."

Rangiku sat back down in a huff and nearly jumped back up when Gin slung his arms around her shoulders. "Aren't we just going ta be the greatest pair?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Gin." She made no move to remove the arm.

"Now back to where we were. Toshiro Hitsugaya will be with Mareyo Omaeda and that leaves Shuuhei Hisagi and Isane Kotetsu. Now what was your question Omaeda-san?"

"Well Unohana-sensei," Mareyo piped up from her seat. "Nii-san and I are transferring to a different class tomorrow."

"Very well. Momo Hinamori will be partnered with Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Many of the girls stared enviously at Momo, but she didn't really pay much attention to them. In fact, having a new partner didn't faze her much at all. Whenever she worked with a partner, they would either loaf around or try to be helpful; and the key word was try. One way or another, if she wanted prefect marks she would have to do everything herself anyway. Still, it was just so frustrating!

"Okay, today's practical will be marked, but not for grades, just for your own satisfaction. Be warned, this may appear in the actual test so it would not be wise to slack off. Your task is to utilise electrolysis to obtain copper from the ore. Keep in mind the placement of the alligator clips and the voltage level. You may begin."

The class shuffled out towards the supply tray that was recently wheeled to the front of the class. Momo slid out of her chair without so much as a glance at Toshiro. He quirked an eyebrow in her direction. Usually girls would latch onto him straight away. Needless to say it was thoroughly annoying, so being partnered up with a girl like Momo was quite refreshing. Though he couldn't help but wonder why her ignoring was the more self-preserving kind as opposed to the arrogant kind.

_What's her story?_ he thought as he made to follow the raven hair girl, only to be tugged back. It was the same strawberry blonde back in homeroom.

"Hey!" she chirruped with a big grin. "Rangiku Matsumoto and I already know your name so it's all good."

She pulled him closer and lowered the volume of her voice so that he was the only one who could hear her. Her voice didn't lose its cheerful quality though.

"You know your partner? Momo Hinamori? Well, I'm sure you've noticed she's not much of a talker, so when you ask her something and she doesn't answer, just look into her eyes m'kay? Also works when she's trying to ask you something. They talk," she said the last bit with seriousness.

Rangiku straightened herself up. "She's my best friend so treat her nicely. Bye bye!"

She went off to the work bench where Gin had already laid out their equipment. On the bench next to them was Momo, her hands already working on connecting the wires to the power box and copper ore. He went up to her and observed what she had done so far. She seemed to perfectly know what she was doing as she was well ahead of the rest of the class. But she had a certain tenseness in her posture that told him she was anxious, like if she failed her world would end.

Toshiro looked at what was left to be done. The piece of pure copper had to be connected to the negative charge and the mixture of copper sulphate solution and sulphuric acid had to be measured into the beaker. Simple. He began to connect the wire, hands moving as quickly and precisely as Momo's.

Momo heard movements next to her and turned to see Toshiro, her partner, working. It wasn't the fact he was working so much as the fact that he was doing everything correctly that surprised her. Momo just stared as he finished setting up the apparatus. He flicked on the switch and little bubbles appeared in the solution. He turned to face Momo who was still staring at his hands. He stuck one out in front of her face, catching her off guard.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Momo shyly looked up into his eyes, hers flickering down a nanosecond later. He was going to make things different. He was going to make things change. But maybe it was time for a change. She slowly held his single hand in both of hers, her fingers gently bushing his skin.

"...Momo...Hinamori..."

And then she looked up at him with the full intensity of those dazzling eyes and smiled.

* * *

Oh, I completley suck at leaving off in cliffhangers! I want to be evil, lol! And please excuse the cliche of this chapter! But it does create a setting for later events! Well please leave a review, thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 3: Ocean of Secrets

Anonymous reviewer: wendy - Thanks so much for reviewing again and leaving such sweet comments! Well I've update this story as you can tell! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Ocean of Secrets  
**"_What you do now in the present will determine how you feel when you are faced with reflection." – Snowy Peach Tsubasa_

* * *

The ring of the bell echoed throughout the school, informing the excited students it was lunchtime. So far Momo had a satisfactory day. She received full marks on her chemistry practical, breezed through her music performance and scored a hundred percent on her English listening test. She met Rangiku under the shade of the tree that was known as their group's territory. One by one came Izuru, Gin, Rukia, Isane and Shuuhei. Five minutes later Renji came with Toshiro in tow.

"Yo. I know you all saw him in homeroom but whatever. Everybody this is Toshiro. Toshiro this is everybody."

Renji sat down only to be slapped around the head, compliments of Rukia. "Don't be so rude Renji!"

"Wha? How was that rude?!"

"You didn't introduce us to him properly! How's he meant to know our names?!"

"I already know them," interrupted Toshiro.

Everybody just stared in shock as he listed off their names, first and last. He didn't even make one pronunciation mistake! Renji's mouth was hanging open like a goldfish.

"How'd you do that?!"

"Rollcall," Toshiro simply stated.

"That's just beyond freaky-OW! Dammit! Stop slapping me Rukia!"

* * *

Students were spilling out the front gates at the end of the day. Momo broke out of the crowd and began to walk back home. The street was deserted and Momo was staring at her shadow on the ground when another one appeared next to it. She looked up and smiled slightly at the blond walking next to her.

"Hi Momo," Izuru said brightly. "Did you have a good day?"

Momo nodded and looked at him with inquiring eyes that reflected his own question back at him.

"Me? Oh it was okay, although coach was lecturing me again. Something about how I should be a, what were his words? "A ruthless, opposition-bashing machine on overdrive." Yeah, that should be it."

They both laughed albeit Momo silently. Parting ways at the next intersection, Izuru turned right while Momo kept walking straight ahead. She reached her house and was in the process of closing the front door when she saw Toshiro walking past. Instinct took over and she walked halfway out before old reason kicked her brain. But by that time it was too late. He had seen her.

"Momo? Is this where you live?"

Toshiro walked over to Momo and she shyly nodded. She looked towards the direction of the street he was walking towards and then up at him. He immediately understood what Rangiku meant. Her eyes really did do the talking. She was asking him why he was walking down here.

"I live just there." He jerked a thumb down the street. "In fact just five houses away."

Momo's eyes filled with surprise; she knew the house he was referring to. In fact, "house" may not be the right term to use. "Mansion" more like it. Her eyes soon changed to ones filled with fear when she heard a car pull up into the driveway. Her strict looking mother stepped out of her modest silver car. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun and she was bespectacled with rectangular horn-rimmed glasses. It was the image of a stereotyped strict teacher. She was home unusually early today. Her high heels clacked noisily on the concrete. As she straightened herself up, she noticed her daughter.

Her daughter out on the front lawn interacting with a boy.

"Momo Hinamori!"

Not good. Momo quickly pleaded Toshiro to go and he hesitantly complied. He gave her one last look before disappearing from view. Her mother had reached her side and Momo was preparing for a harsh reprimand.

"What have I told you about interactions with others?"

"That they are a distraction to my academic achievements," Momo answered robotically.

"If you can remember it, I expect you to follow it. It's for your own good after all. Now back to your studies. You've wasted five minutes on idle chatter."

"Yes mother."

They walked through the front door. Kikuno was standing off to the side in the hallway. She bowed to Momo's mother.

"Good afternoon Madam. Did you have a pleasant day?"

"Quite good. In fact my primary patient is showing signs of rapid recovery after the placebo procedure." She handed her briefcase and coat to Kikuno. "I shall be in my study." She began to walk but then stopped. "Momo, in five minutes come see me. I expect you to be able to recite the entire periodic table."

* * *

Momo rested her head on the cool surface of the wooden school desk. Just one! She had only missed a single element out of all 103 of them and she was forced to stay up to study. Her mind was hazy, but it was okay. She was used to this. How she wished she could have just yelled full out at her demanding mother.

None of Momo's friends were in the classroom yet. She was there early because she couldn't bear to be under that roof. Homeroom was noisy as usual, even when only five people were actually contributing. Momo closed her eyes, just for a second...

"Hey, are you alright Momo?"

Momo snapped her eyes open and sat up, her eyes meting up with emerald orbs. Toshiro was standing next to her, a hand resting on the adjacent desk, his head cocked to the side. He eyed her with worry. He wondered if her subtle dishevelled appearance had anything to so with her mother appearing yesterday.

"...Y-yes," she said timidly.

But since Toshiro was new, he had yet to get used to Momo's quiet voice. All he noticed was her mouth moving slightly.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

Momo blushed from embarrassment and shook her head. She hated repeating herself; it made her feel as if she had said something wrong. She knew that her voice was insanely quiet, but she couldn't help it! Trying to talk louder was like trying to jump over a deep gorge. She didn't want to know what was at the bottom, even at the expense of getting over to the side.

But she said it to herself. She said it was time for a change, no matter for better or for worse. Just one step at a time. After all, old habits die hard.

"I-I'm fine...t-thank...you."

She had started out alright but faltered towards the end. By hey, it was better than nothing. _One step at a time_, she reminded herself.

Toshiro looked at her sceptically but didn't say anything. He offered her a smile and sat down at the desk besides her. He tried in vain for the first couple of minutes to get her to talk, but soon found himself mystified by her eyes. He kept the conversation going just so she would look at him with those eyes. They were like a vast and deep ocean, filled with hidden secrets waiting to be discovered. So deep and mysterious, yet the surface glimmered with a certain beauty. They were like nothing he'd ever seen before.

Rangiku was right. Somehow Momo managed to let her eyes do all the talking for her. The words she wanted to convey seemed to leave her heart and enter his mind. It was not like she directly talking to him in his head though; it was different, more subtle. It was like she sent the very essence of those words.

Toshiro felt like a small leaf afloat in that ocean. There was no danger of drowning; the currents were gentle and soft, but at the same time they didn't allow him to go wherever he wanted. He felt spellbound; he didn't even feel like he was in his body anymore.

The spell was broken when the door opened loudly and the whole group came spilling in all at once. Toshiro blinked and quickly averted his eyes, fighting to keep his rising blush under control. Momo was fighting at the very same thing, though not quite as successful. There was a loud shout and some swears; this caused the two to look up and turn their heads around. Rangiku had pushed her way between Renji and Shuuhei, who were shoving each other in an attempt to get in first. They both fell unceremoniously to the floor.

"Whaddya do that for Rangiku?!" Renji shouted.

She just flashed them a smile before engulfing Momo in a hug, rubbing her head against hers. "I've missed you Momo!"

Toshiro was lazily staring ahead at the board but saw Momo smile and laugh in her friend's arms out of the corner of his eye. A discreet smile came onto his face. It suited her much better, a face of child-like happiness rather than the impassive expression she usually wore. Rangiku released Momo and notice Toshiro for the first time today.

"Hey Toshiro! Ohh, day two and already you're sit-tin next to Mooo-mooo!" she said with a playful grin. "My women's intuition's kicking in!"

"I wasn't aware you had any to begin with."

Rangiku looked taken aback for a second before laughing good-naturedly. "For a new kid you sure are forward. You're just lucky that Momo's the one keeping you from being bashed up."

"What?" Toshiro asked at the same time Momo pulled on Rangiku's arm, asking her the same thing in a more panicked and embarrassed way.

"Awww." She placed a hand on each of their heads. "You two are just the cutest ever!"

The two blushed red and before anything else could be said, Gin came up behind Rangiku.

"Playin' matchmaker again Rangiku?"

She whipped around and punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up." She removed her arm and blinked confusingly a couple of times. Then her eyes lit up in remembrance and she held up a finger. "Yeah, we have Bio today and I need your book!"

"Ya were always scatterbrained Rangiku."

WHAP!

The force of Rangiku's slap sent Gin sprawling on the ground. She crossed her arms and grinned down at him. "Love you too Gin."

* * *

_Thump thump_

Momo's heartbeats were erratic. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage and the beats were echoing in her ears. Her grip on the test paper tightened as she took shaky steps back home. There was no point in hiding it; her parents somehow always knew whenever she had a test, even surprise ones. Was this somehow some kind of cruel karma catching up with her, giving her the consequence for acting the way she did this past week? For going against her parents' orders and trying to open up? For merely wanting to change?

--

_It was the last lesson of the day, Mathematic Specialist with Kurotsuchi-sensei. Being his normal sadistic self, he arranged a surprise test for the class. Momo was doing well, the questions were practically answering themselves. Nearly finished, she spotted a careless error and picked up her eraser, only to knock her pencil over with her elbow. She bent over and saw that another hand had already gotten to it. She looked up and shyly accepted the pencil from Toshiro._

"_Thank you," she whispered. _

_She was surprising her group of friends by talking more often during the past week. So far it was only "Good morning", "Hello" and "Thank you", but from her it was drastic._

_Toshiro smiled as if to say "don't worry about it" and looked into her eyes. He kept his gaze for a moment before speaking. "You should talk more often Momo. Why hide a voice like that?"_

_Momo blushed and turned towards her test paper, smiling a hidden smile. Maybe this change wasn't so bad after all._

_--_

_Yeah right,_ she thought as she looked upon the red marks on her test paper. She had let herself become distracted and now she would pay for it. Not paying much attention, she walked onto the road and into the path of an incoming car. The diver pressed the horn and the screech of brakes rang through the air. Momo turned her head and looked at the car coming ever so quickly towards her.

She stood there like a deer caught in the headlights.

* * *

Yay! Cliffhanger...I think (well a little one if not a big one?). Anyway I thought I should update this before school started again (nooooo!), but then again, it's one day closer to the anime convention (yay!). Thank you again to all my lovely reviewers and their lovely reviews!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: One Step to Strength

Anonymous reviewer: wendy - Hey thanks for all the reviews you've sent in for this story! ;D Yes, decidely being evil I snuck in a cliffhanger, but you survived! And GinxRan is awesome; go the slapping! What a way to show love XD

* * *

**Chapter 4 – One Step to Strength  
**"_If you are afraid to fall, how will you be able to breathe the air of higher places?" – Snowy Peach Tsubasa_

* * *

Momo couldn't move.

She couldn't think.

Was her life going to end? Just like that?

Just when the shiny head of the car was about to collide into her petite body, she felt something snake around her wrist and pull her to safety. The full impact of fear soon caught up with her and her body was subjected to involuntary shakes. She moved her eyes and looked at whatever pulled her out of danger. Such a familiar hand enclosed her wrist.

"Momo! Are you alright?!"

Momo looked up into his face, still shaking, and managed to nod.

"What were you thinking Momo?!" Toshiro reprimanded. "You could've been killed!"

Momo bit her lips and clenched the worn paper in her hand. She placed her other hand over his and tried in vain to pull it off. In her condition, they were no more forceful than an ant butting its head against a wall, trying to move it. Toshiro loosened but didn't remove his grip.

It was all she needed. She quickly slipped her arm out and ran away. She ran away from the person who saved her, the person who caused her a change to take place within her...the person who brought this situation upon her. Blaming Toshiro seemed to be the right thing to do when she was running down to her house. But when she clicked the lock to her door and slid down to the cold floor, she forgot all about what her parents might do to her and cried only for him. She had acted so selfish, not even showing him appreciation for what he did.

She lifted herself up to the window sill and peered through the white gossamer curtains, thinking about going over to his house to apologise. Coincidently at that very moment, Toshiro came into view. He stopped in front of Momo's house and stared at it for a minute. He sighed, shook his head and continued walking. Momo's eyes widened and she dashed out. Nearly tripping out the front door, she ran down the street and caught him as he reached the gates of his home.

Toshiro turned around at the sudden pull of his shirt and was shocked to see Momo, doubled over and panting. He was just thinking about how he should give her some space for now and maybe visit her during the evening, yet here she was.

"Momo? What's wrong?"

She removed her hands away from his shirt, allowing him to properly turn around to face her. Her hands found their way into his, which caused Toshiro to blush. She looked up at him with apologetic and grateful eyes.

"Toshiro."

That single word rang clearly in the air, carrying the essence of her true voice, not the whispered tone of the reclusive girl.

"I - I-"

Her voice wavered and tears began to flow down her face. She pressed his hand to her cheek and tightened her grip around it. Her eyes were no longer directed at him.

"S-sorry...sorry..." she whispered, crying.

Toshiro hugged the crying girl and whispered "Baka, don't apologise" in her ear like they had known each other for years. She cried into his chest, her hands feebly clinging onto the material of his shirt. Toshiro closed his eyes and rubbed her back soothingly, hoping that he would never have to see her like this ever again. That one act lifted Momo's heart higher than it has ever been.

But everything that goes up must come down at one point in time.

* * *

Momo landed on the floor with an unholy thud. She shakily pulled herself up to a sitting position, a hand on her cheek that was recently slapped. Her father towered over her, anger evident on his face. Her mother was standing off to the side, giving her daughter a look of extreme disappointment. Kikuno was next to her, her hands clenched tightly behind her back and her body shaking from barely contained anger.

"Momo Hinamori, how do you explain this?"

Her father brandished her test paper in front of her face like it was stamping on his pride. The 42 out of 45 score on the paper seemed to float wherever she directed her eyes.

"S-sorry father," Momo said, trying her hardest not to cry. "B-but it's only...only three marks."

As soon as those words left her mouth, she knew what would happen next. She fell to the floor again. The sound of the slap was still resonating through the house.

"Do not talk back to me. This is a direct result of your laziness and it reflects to how your mother and I have raised you. Have you been neglecting your studies?"

"No father."

"Do not lie to me Momo Hinamori."

He made to slap her again but his hand was intercepted by Kikuno. She stood protectively in front of Momo.

"Forgive me Sir, but you do not have time for this. You have an important case to attend to tomorrow."

Momo's father straightened up and glared down at his daughter through Kikuno's outstretched arms. "Do not get conceited. Many would be grateful for the education you receive."

He walked towards the front door and opened it. The front door slammed shut and the sound of a car backing out soon followed. Momo was still kneeling on the ground, her head down and back slumped over. Her arms hung limp by her side and she watched her tears splatter on the floorboards.

"Why don't you understand the simple concept of studying Momo? You cannot afford to get slack. Frankly, if this keeps up, I'm worried about your future." Her mother sighed and put a hand up to her forehead, fingers rubbing around in circles. "Kikuno, I am retiring for the night. Momo, I expect for you to do much better from now on."

Her mother walked away and as soon as her door closed, Momo broke down. She attempted to stifle her sobs with her hands so her mother would not hear. Her shoulders heaved and she was desperately trying to regulate her breathing. Kikuno knelt down and wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

"Shhh, don't listen to them Momo. You really started to grow this week so you can't let words stop you now."

"Ki-Ki –_sob_- Kikuno –_sob_- I'm not th-that –_sob-_ I'm not that strong!!"

"You don't have to grow strong overnight. Don't rush it; you'll be strong in no time. Please don't give up Momo. Change is hard but if you keep going, there will surely be something wonderful at the end."

* * *

Okay, I have updated for all you wonderful readers and reviewers! :P It was quite hard finding time this weekend to actually update, but I managed ne? Haha, anime convention's tomorrow! And I'm cosplaying as Momo...in the Karakura High uniform! Yup ;D Momo has woken up and went into the human world to search for her Shiro-chan! What chaos will follow?! Lol

Please reivew!


	5. Chapter 5: Date of Friends

Anonmous reviewer: wendy - Haha, as I have told many people, I am evil! Well with parents like that, Momo will just have to find comfort elsewhere -hint hint- ;D Toshi-chan will be saving her a couple more times in the future! Thank you for the review!

**A/N: **I apologise for the late review replies; since school started I haven't even had the chance to go onto the net -tear- Anyway, here's the next update and for the chapter alerts I've received, I will R&R all of them before my next update! Promise!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Date of Friends  
**"_Not everyone is fortunate. Grab onto opportunity when it passes you by." – Snowy Peach Tsubasa_

* * *

"Momo!"

Momo looked to her right and saw Izuru coming down from his street. She gave him a friendly wave and waited at the crossing for him.

"Good morning...Izuru," she said in her usual voice.

"Good morning to you too Momo." He smiled and then blushed. "It's really great that you're talking more now." Though he couldn't help but notice that she began talking more when _he _arrived. That was roughly two months ago.

It was Momo's turn to blush. All of her friends were telling her that and she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed every time they did. She offered Izuru a nervous smile and they crossed the road. A silence hung between them as they walked towards school. For Momo, the silence was the serene kind between friends, like when there's a mutual agreement for there to be no need to talk. For Izuru, it was the awkward silence. He fell back a bit, looking at the back of Momo's head. He wanted to ask her something but silly fear kept him from it.

A block away from the school and Izuru decided to swallow his fear. He tapped Momo on the shoulder, making her turn around and look questioningly at him. Izuru gulped from the onslaught of her gaze and began to turn red.

"Uhm Momo...I was wondering if...if you would...wouyulikgotownwmethisaturday?"

Momo tilted her head to the side, unable to comprehend what Izuru just said. He turned an even darker shade of red and was in danger of looking like an oddly-shaped tomato. He cleared his throat.

"Would you – would you like to go to town with me this Saturday. Oh! A-as friends of course!!" he said embarrassedly, chickening out at the last minute.

Momo took a minute to think it over. It really was perfect timing on Izuru's part. Normally she wouldn't even consider going out of fear of her parents finding out. But both of them were overseas at the moment and wouldn't return until next Monday night. There would be no way for them to find out, and she had never been into town before.

Momo smiled and nodded, making Izuru smile with relief. "Okay then!" he said cheerfully. "I'll come over to your house, say 9?"

Momo nodded again and they walked up to homeroom. She opened the door and took the seat next to Rangiku. A minute later Toshiro came in looking a little aggravated, but calmed down after Momo smiled at him. He smiled back and took his seat in front of her. It was their usual morning greeting and better than any words. Rangiku jumped up to a sitting position on the desk and grabbed their heads, gushing about how cute the two of them were. Both blushed but smiled again at each other from their headlocks.

"Matsumoto, get off of me," Toshiro said while tugging on her arm.

Rangiku placed a hand over her heart dramatically. "I'm hurt Toshiro! Why won't you call me Rangiku?!"

"I don't know. Matsumoto suits you better. And it kind of rolls off my tongue when I yell at you."

" –_gasp!_- The midget's so cold I'm surprised he's not a block of ice! Treating a delicate woman such as myself like this!" She pulled the collar of his shirt. "And after I got you closer to Momo yesterday too," she whispered slyly to his face.

A vein popped up on his head and he slapped her hand away. "I don't think pushing me into her just when she was about to go into the bathroom counts Matsumoto. Do you know how long it took us just to get away from those screaming girls?!"

"I should know. I was one of them."

"Matsumoto!"

"Just kidding shortie! You're so gullible."

* * *

"Alright class," Unohana-sensei said as she handed assignment papers to each pair. "This is your major assignment for the term. It needs to be completed four weeks from now."

The entire class groaned. There were so many parts! A thousand word minimum essay, a research study, a practical write up and of course the actual practical. Toshiro and Momo scanned through the sheet between them and sighed at the exact same time. They both looked up and smiled as if saying "Jinx!".

At the end of Chemistry class, Toshiro and Momo walked down the hallway towards their lockers. Groups of girls hanging around here and there burst into fits of giggles when Toshiro walked by. There were some shouts of "Hey cutie!" but he ignored them all. Momo smiled happily at this fact. For some reason she always felt like jumping on girls who said that and beating the life out of them.

"So, do you think we'll be able to finish all the written work by next week's lesson?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Of course."

"Alright then, want to come over on Sunday? We can probably finish it all that day."

Momo nodded her head energetically. "Yes! Yes, I'd...I'd love that, Toshiro."

Toshiro smiled and they walked down towards their area for lunch. Gin and Rangiku were off on their own little patch of grass, scribbling down rough notes for their chemistry assignment. A playful smirk came to Gin face and he leant in close to stare at Rangiku's face. She glared at the papers, painfully aware of his eyes on her. Gin's smirk became wider and Rangiku lost all self composure. She punched his face in and then had to take him to the infirmary for a bloody nose.

Renji and Shuuhei were lying on their chest, locked in a ferocious arm wrestle. For some unknown reason, Rukia was sitting on top of Renji and Isane on Shuuhei, chatting animatedly. They looked at each other, winked and slammed their respective guys's heads into the ground. They promptly took off laughing, running around the football field to avoid the angry Renji and Shuuhei with dirt smeared on their faces.

"RUKIA!! I SWEAR WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOUR SORRY ASS!"

"Oooh, I'm so scared. Mr. Red and Ugly's gonna catch me!" Rukia stuck her tongue out at him.

"I didn't think you'd do something like this to me Isane!!" Shuuhei yelled while trying to wipe his face. "I thought better of you!!"

"What can I say Shuuhei?" Isane stopped in her tracks and bent down, causing Shuuhei to trip over her and acquire a new mud mask. "Rukia's a good influence."

Toshiro and Momo sat down side by side under the shade of the tree and watched the amusing scene unfold before them. They both placed their hands down on the grass at the same time, in the same place. Jumping up a little, they hesitantly pulled their hands back and settled for shuffling discreetly closer to each other. Neither noticed a pair of green tinted eyes watching them.

* * *

Momo was sitting on the front porch, waiting for Izuru to come. Kikuno was over the moon when Momo told her she was actually going out for both days of the weekend. She dramatically hugged her on the head and proclaimed "My Lil Peach's all grown up!". Momo smiled at the thought of the cheery purple-haired maid. How would she have survived in that house without her?

"Momo!"

Izuru arrived and she got up and walked over to him. He looked at her and blushed. "You look nice today," he mumbled.

Momo was wearing a simple but pretty white top, a beige jacket and dark blue, form fitting jeans. It was a reserved outfit but it matched her perfectly. She thanked him and they walked to the bus stop. Twenty minutes later Momo got her first look at the centre of town. It was still early but the streets were bustling with people, some in business suits, most in casual wear. Jumbled up voices flowed through the air, cut through by the horns of the cars. Everything added up to the vibrant city ambience.

The two walked through the store lined street where one could walk across from one side to another without fear of incoming cars. Buskers were situated here and here, most playing musical instruments. Momo and Izuru pushed through a large ring of people to get a closer look at a fire-breathing show. The man tilted his head back and blew a stream of bright orange fire ten feet in the air. Momo's mouth was open in amazement with the fire reflected in her eyes. She had never seen anything like that before.

As they were walking down the street with the intention of finding some lunch, Momo noticed something in the sea of people. It was so noticeable, bobbing up and down further away from her. She chased it in hot pursuit.

"Momo?! Where are you going?!" Izuru yelled after her.

Momo didn't hear him. She directed all her concentration into reaching that familiarity. She pushed through the groups of people, muttering apologies too soft to be heard. She was almost there! She reached out her hand and grabbed the sleeve of the shirt. She smiled up when the person turned around.

"Toshiro."

"Momo?"

* * *

Ahahaha! So does this turn of events make you Hitsuhina fans jump with joy! Lol! Oh yeah! I went, I cosplayed and...well got a lot of manga and a Renji plushie! (There wern't any good ones of Toshiro T.T) Anyway photo's on my deviantART page if anyone's interested. The link's on my profile.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: A Date for Three

**Chapter 6 – A Date for Three  
**"_The only thing rational about love is that it is irrational." – Snowy Peach Tsubasa_

* * *

Toshiro eyed the girl in front of him. He had never seen her in anything but her school uniform. He embarrassedly admitted to himself that she looked so...so adorable. He shook those thoughts out before they could take over.

"Hey. Um...didn't think I'd run into you today."

"What are you doing here?" Momo asked in a quiet yet cheerful voice.

"Oh, erm...I just had, um, nothing better to do," he replied back a little uncertainly.

Truth be told, he was here trying to find Momo and Izuru. He was walking to school when he saw them ahead, walking together. For some reason he became really defensive and he was about to run up to the other side of Momo when he saw Izuru tap her. Deciding to commit the little sin of eavesdropping, Toshiro quickly hid behind a corner. He heard Izuru mumble a bunch of jumbled words, clear his throat and then ask Momo out. Emerald eyes peaked out ever so slightly and saw Momo nod.

It was just his luck (in an ironic way) that they had received a major assignment in chemistry that day. He seized the opportunity to invite Momo over to his house for the day. Now he wasn't so spiteful as to ask her to come over on the same day, but there was nothing wrong with "bumping" into friends in town. Although in reality, she found him. Either way the outcome was the same.

Momo smiled and grabbed his wrist, pulling him in the opposite direction to meet Izuru halfway. The blonde's crestfallen look went as quickly as it came and he forced out a smile.

"Hello Toshiro."

"Izuru." Toshiro nodded towards the taller teen.

Momo felt the air become extremely tense and wondered why. It wasn't like Toshiro interrupted on anything personal as it was an outing between friends. The more the merrier! After a silent minute, and much to Izuru's internal annoyance, Toshiro decided to tag along with them.

They went into the large arcade with booming music and flashing multicoloured lights. In the centre was a large Dance Dance Revolution stage with two four-directional hard mats and a large plasma TV screen. The two competitors currently playing were moving their feets so fast that they were a blur. The steps were being hit with deadly precision and the large crowd hollered when one did a handstand to hit the next step. She flipped back up and quickly spun around, hitting the next quick steps.

Momo didn't know when it started but at some point in time, Toshiro and Izuru became engaged in a shooting competition. Their concentration was intense, never missing a beat or a target. In no time at all, a crowd formed around them, drawn in by their skill. Toshiro stepped on the floor trigger, making his character duck behind a barrier and reloaded his gun. Izuru deflected an incoming shot and his meter filled up, making him enter rapid fire mode.

They were both even and there was a final target left. Whoever hit it first would win. Taking aim, they both waited for the right moment and pressed their triggers at the exact same time. Two bullet wounds simultaneously appeared on the NPC and the word "DRAW" flashed up on the screen. The crowd was screaming and applauding; never have they seen a match such as that one. Toshiro and Izuru shot their initials on the high score board and joined Momo once again. She congratulated them both and the three walked back out.

* * *

"Well I hope you had a good time Momo," Izuru said as they stopped just outside her house.

"Yes. Thank you. Izuru, Toshiro."

"See you tomorrow Momo. Around 10?" Toshiro asked in a voice only she could hear.

She nodded and gave them one last wave before walking to the front door. As she walked up onto the front porch, she heard the doorknob rattle. Jumping back just in time, the door burst opened to reveal Kikuno. She hugged Momo to her and waved energetically at the two boys.

"Thanks for taking care of my Lil Peach!"

Momo blushed hard when the jovial maid used her pet name. She couldn't do anything about it though; Kikuno's arms were wrapped tightly around her. Toshiro and Izuru gave tentative waves back to the hyper purple haired woman and walked off in opposite directions. Kikuno closed the door and promptly grabbed hold of Momo's wrists, skipping around in a circle and generally acting like her shoe size rather than her actual age.

"Sooo," she started off suggestively. "Did my Lil Peach have some fun on her date?"

"Kikuno, it was just a friend thing."

"Oh yeah, with the blonde guy, but what about the white haired one?"

"It was..."

Momo had wanted to say "it was just as friends" again, but somehow the words would not come out of her mouth. Truthfully, she found the day much more enjoyable when Toshiro arrived. Sometimes at school he was cold and blunt, but never to her. He was the opposite and it was like he allowed her to see his deeper self. During their "date" they were lagging behind Izuru and their hands brushed together. They both had the same reaction: a skip of the heartbeat and the catching of breath. It would have shown except the two were adepts at hiding their emotions. Instead, soft, loving smiles were exchanged.

Kikuno bent over a bit and stared into Momo's vacant face. A glint appeared in her eyes and she put her thumb and index finger on her chin in an L shape, much like a comedic detective would. She closed her eyes in a matter-of-factly way, nodding to herself. Now if only she had a cool beige trench coat and a matching hat...

"Mhm, mhm, I see. You're in l-o-v-e with the white haired kid."

"W-wah?!" Momo placed her hands delicately over her chest. "Don't scare me like that Kikuno!"

"Oh don't avoid the question Lil Peach."

"Bu-I, uh...It's not like that Kikuno!!" she stuttered out.

"Sure, and how do you feel when you're around him?"

"Urm...well, it's like...I feel...really happy...really, really happy like I'm flying..." she trailed off.

"And THAT my child, is what we call love."

"K-Kikuno! Don't go making assumptions!"

"Okay, one more question and I'll stop. Why do you love him?"

Momo's eyes widened; she had not expected that question. It seemed like there were so many answers and yet none at all. There was a jumbled mass of feelings and thoughts in her mind and she couldn't pluck one out no matter how hard she tried. But deep down she knew she loved him.

"...I...don't know...I don't know...I just do, so how can it be true? Is what I'm feeling some kind of selfish love? I don't know the answer Kikuno." She hung her head in shame.

"And that's why your love for him is true."

"...Really Kikuno?" she asked with a hopeful voice

"Momo, love isn't rational. If someone said I love this person because they're smart, pretty, a good talker, etc, then that person could be in love with thousands of people around the world, right? Sure, they're valid reasons why you would like them and want to be around them, but love? You can't explain it. It can happen just like that without reason. One day you could just wake up and think I love him."

_Funny. I think that already happened._

* * *

I'm beginning to think my chapters are too short. Well, can't do anything about it for this story, but tell me what you think on my poll m'kay?

On a completely irrelevant note: The Beijing Summer Olymipc opening was spectacular! Did you all see it?! It was amazing! Completely breathtaking! There really are...a lot of countries though --" But still, it was amazing. Did anyone see the opening song "Bei Jing Huan Ying Ni"? Haha, it's pretty cool.

And on a more relevant note: most likely going to update 'One, Two, Skip a Few' tomorrow.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Just Right

My apologies everyone for the lateness of this chapter. I usually update every Saturday, but the last week was hectic. My inbox is still cluttered with things to do (alerts, replys and the like). I can't even think about updateing next chapter till everything's done. Oh well, enjoy the minor fluff.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – Just Right  
**"_A bird knows not if it can fly if it refuses to spread its wings." – Snowy Peach Tsubasa_

* * *

A pair of hands shoved one last textbook in the bulging bag. Momo tried zipping it up but only managed to slide the zip halfway. She sighed in exasperation but then smiled in an "oh well" manner. Slinging the bag carelessly over a shoulder, she opened the door and headed down to the kitchen and dining area. She sat on one of the wooden dining chairs and dumped her bag on the seat next to her. Breakfast was already out: fluffy pancakes and milk. She pulled the nearest plate towards her, poured herself a glass of milk and reached for the maple syrup to cover her pancakes in.

"Don't sue me for doing your precious cooking Lil Peach!" Kikuno called out from the kitchen, where she was currently washing the dishes. "You have to get going in a half hour anyway!"

"Thanks Kikuno!" Momo said back.

"Drat, I'm going to have to cancel my lawyer."

Momo finished her breakfast with ten minutes to spare. She placed her dirty dishes into the sink as Kikuno was drying the very last one in her previous load. She looked at Momo with puppy dog eyes.

"You're giving me more work?!"

"It's your job Kikuno!"

"Touché Lil Peach! Alright, have a good time."

She winked suggestively at Momo and the younger girl muttered something along the line of "We're just going to work," before heading out the front door. She placed a hand above her eyes and looked up into the sky. It was a pleasant day and the sun was shining brightly. Momo walked down her street and was shortly walking past Toshiro's front gates. She stopped in front of the entrance to stare at the grand mansion.

Wrought iron gates made up the front perimeter of the land and tall hedges made up the side boundaries. The front yard had lush green grass and grand old trees with their massive buttress roots. A bitumen road ran from the front all the way to the back, breaking into a small roundabout somewhere along the middle because of a fountain. The mansion itself was sitting on elevated land with two sets of stairs on the left and right leading to the main door. A balcony ran all around the second floor with an extra section jutting out in the middle.

Momo tore her eyes away from the sight and placed a hand on the front gates. No sooner than she did, a scratchy voice came out of nowhere, making her jump in the air.

"Please state your business on the Hitsugaya property."

Momo looked to her left and saw and intercom with a screen attached to the small brick wall that flanked the entrance. Nothing showed up on the screen and the machine emitted crackling, static noises, waiting for an answer. She bit her lip; the screen was black so she didn't know where they were watching her from. It was rather nerve-racking to say the least.

"Urm...um...I-"

The timid girl jumped up again when another voice came through the speaker.

"Ietetsu! Don't scare her half to death!"

"Ah, forgive me young master. It seemed to have slipped my mind that your friend was coming over."

"Hnnn."

There were a couple of scuffling noise and the sound of buttons being pressed. A second later the screen lit up, showing Toshiro's and an elderly man's face. Toshiro leaned towards the screen.

"Hey Momo. Come right in and just walk up to the front door. I'll meet you there."

The screen turned black and Momo shyly pulled on the gates, being extra careful because of the wealth that seemed to emanate from it. Not wanting to make Toshiro wait, she quickly walked up to the front doors. She wished she could have gone more slowly as to take everything in. When she made it to the top of the stairs, she saw Toshiro leaning against the front doors.

He greeted her once again and led her inside. There was a massive chandelier hanging in the centre of the entrance room with a grand staircase that split into two smaller ones leading left and right. The tiled floors were so immaculately clean that Momo could see her refection in them. Toshiro led her up the stairs and to the right, opening the fourth door down the hall.

Momo stepped into his ice blue walled room. It was of a medium size and practical like, although it had a bathroom attached to it. It was furnished with a built in wardrobe, a dark wooden study desk next to it, his queen sized bed across from that and a night table and book shelf to it's left. On the far wall were French doors with white silk curtains leading out onto the balcony.

Toshiro closed his bedroom door and went over to his table, pulling out several books and his laptop. "Did you bring everything?"

Momo turned around and nodded, setting down her bag and placing the contents on the desk. She pulled out one of the swivel chairs and sat down, Toshiro doing the same. Four hours later, after many side tracks and paper planes, the printer was printing the last page of their assignment. The two leant back on their chairs and let their shoulders relax. Done; the task that was due four weeks later that many would try and do the night before.

There was no noise except for the low hum of the laptop, until,

_GROWL_

Toshiro blushed and looked down at his hungry stomach. Momo's small laugh was cut short when _her_ stomach emitted the same noise. It was her turn to blush and Toshiro's turn to laugh. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I suppose we should get something to eat."

He stood up and motioned for Momo to follow him. He led her back downstairs and into what had to be the most amazing kitchen she had ever seen in her life. It was large with an island in the middle. There was a stainless steel refrigerator most likely filled with numerous ingredients. Underneath the spotless sink was a high-tech dishwasher and to the left of that, a large oven, grill and even a spit. There was a glass cabinet housing exquisite china, silverware and crystal wine glasses.

"Hm, well I can call in Fumiko to make us s-"

"Wait."

Momo let go of the sleeve she had tugged on to get Toshiro's attention. He turned around to face her. "Yeah?"

"Um...I'll cook...alright?"

"Oh, that's fine with me. You don't mind?"

"No."

Toshiro sat down on one of the bar stools up against the islands and watched Momo explore the kitchen more thoroughly. She went to the refrigerator first and was amazed to find it stocked with fresh, good quality ingredients. She took some out, already having a fair idea of what she was going to make. When opened, the cupboards yielded excellent pots and pans and the drawers revealed every variety of cooking utensils. This was her world.

Momo opened the faucet and washed the salad ingredients: iceberg lettuce, cucumbers and cherry tomatoes. She took out a knife and began to slice the vegetables, the rhythmic chops echoing through the room. As she placed the last of the salad in the bowl, she quickly washed the knife and board and began to cut some chicken breast into thick slices.

Toshiro's eyes never left the working girl. It was strange; normally she would be able to detect a pair of eyes on her within a second, but not now. For the first time, Toshiro saw the carefree Momo. This was something she could do with complete and utter confidence and passion. Her eyes would close serenely from time to time, taking in the moment, the feel of cooking. She just looked so happy.

The oil sizzled in the deep wok, telling Momo it was hot enough to throw in the chicken. She let the outside gently cook for a minute before grabbing a bottle of cooking wine and pouring some in. With a whoosh a large flame suddenly appeared, flambéing the meat. She flipped it several time and when satisfied, turned off the heat. The appealing smell wafted through the air, making Toshiro's mouth water. The chicken, along with the shredded feta cheese she just picked up, were tossed into the salad and neatly dished out onto two plates. As a finishing touch, she garnished the chicken salad with mint leaves.

"Here, Toshiro."

Momo placed a plate in front of him and took the seat next to him. He smiled in thanks and reached over to grab a pair of chopsticks for Momo and himself. Their stomachs seemed to comprehend that food was coming and responded by growling loudly. Toshiro took the first bite and an explosion of flavour took place in his mouth.

"Amazing. Best thing I've ever tasted," he told Momo before eagerly talking a second bite.

"R-really?!" She looked down at her clasped hands with a small doubtful smile. "I was kind of...afraid...I-I wasn't sure...what I'd do if...if you didn't like it..."

Toshiro smirked and jabbed Momo with the ends of his chopsticks, nearly making her fall off the stool in surprise. "Being afraid isn't a sin, but you know, you shouldn't be so afraid, especially if it's about something you love."

There was something about those words that made Momo feel elevated. During that moment, she felt as if every shackle that had ever bounded her to the ground broke. The cage opened, the wall melted and for that moment, her spirit soared free in the sky. Before that moment passed she leant over and kissed Toshiro gently on his cheek, whispering a "thank you" in his ear.

* * *

:P So, how was that?! And it's a little longer than the last chapter as well. Yay! Oh and I have a new poll on my profile for all you Hitsuhina fans! Please cast your vote.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8: End of Day

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 – End of Day  
**"_Swords can tear through the flesh. Words can tear through the soul." – Snowy Peach Tsubasa_

* * *

Toshiro loaded the last dish into the dishwasher and pushed it closed. He pressed a couple of buttons on the panel and the machine whirled into action. It was the only noise in the room and the pair looked awkwardly around.

"So, if you don't have go home anytime soon, do you want to stay here a bit longer?" he tried to ask in a casual sort of tone.

"Yes! I'd rather stay here...with you," she said the last bit in such a low voice that Toshiro almost missed it. Almost.

A light pink tinge splashed across his cheeks and he tried not to look too pleased. They went into the TV room, which could have been better described as a home cinema. The large plasma screen took up most of the wall, two speakers taking up the rest of the space left over. There were enough DVDs (sorted by release date, then alphabetically) to make the most avid of collectors go insane from jealously.

Momo sat down on the plush couch as Toshiro went about trying to find a movie. He popped a disk into the DVD player, turned off the lights and joined Momo on the couch. He had an elbow on the armrest and was leaning his body somewhat. Halfway through the opening credits, without thinking, Momo leant her head against his shoulder. When she felt his body become tense, she blushed and realised what she just did. She was about to get up when his arm snaked around her waist, keeping her at his side. She smiled, moved her head in a more comfortable position and directed her eyes back at the screen.

Some time later, Ietetsu walked down the hallway, carrying a glass and a bottle of brandy. He hummed, enjoying his early time off today. A smile made its way on his old features at the thought of settling down in the main TV room and watching the epic battles of WW2. He opened the door and surprisingly found that the screen was on. He walked over to the couch and let out a soft chuckle.

The young master and his "friend" had fallen asleep next to each other. Toshiro had his back against the couch with his left arm under his head and his right arm around Momo's back. Momo was facing Toshiro, her head nestled underneath his with a hand to his chest and an arm around his back. Their breathing was slow and rhythmic, their chests rising and falling in harmony. Toshiro shuffled around a little and unconsciously pulled Momo closer to him. She gave a content sigh before sleeping soundlessly once again.

Ietetsu set down his glass and bottle on the nearby coffee table and fetched a blanket to cover them. He slid a DVD out of the shelf, gathered his belongings and quietly left the room.

The sun was low in the sky as Toshiro walked Momo to the front gates. They stopped a few feet away from them.

"Do you have everything?" Toshiro asked, glancing at her ridiculously full bag.

"Mhm, thank you Toshiro."

"Heh, how surprised do you think Unohana-sensei will be if we hand it up tomorrow?"

They laughed, but this time Momo's laughter could be plainly heard as well. It rang like an old church bell in a silent sunrise. Toshiro looked at her happy expression. Why did she keep this part of her locked away? He took a step forward and closed the distance between them. Momo froze and stared determinedly at a very interesting spot on the ground. His hand caressed her cheek before moving under her chin and tilting her head up. She didn't resist. For an eternity they just seemed to stare into each other, seeing their own eyes in the reflection of the other's.

They were lost in their own world. All sound escaped them. They couldn't hear the birds chirping overhead, the sound of a car skidding to a halt or even their own breathing. Toshiro leant down and his other hand moved onto Momo's back. His lips brushed against hers', taking the time to enjoy the new experience-

"MOMO HINAMORI!"

The two jumped up and Toshiro saw a strict looking man at the front gates. Momo's body was shaking terribly and she looked scared for her life. When he tried to comfort her, she gave him a sudden push, causing him to tumble back a few paces. The man had walked up behind Momo, his shadow completely covering her. Against all good reason and judgement, she frailly turned her head around and was assaulted with the full ferocity of her father's anger. He gave his daughter a look of complete rage and worthlessness before looking at Toshiro.

"You are never to go near her again."

He closed his hand tightly around his daughter's upper arm and dragged her towards the car. Momo was roughly thrown in, her head colliding with the opposite window. Her body unexpectedly lurched backwards when her father rapidly accelerated. Why? Why was her father back so early? The car skidded to a halt in front of their house. He got out and grabbed Momo by the hair, shoving her through the front door. The door slammed shut, making the house become darker.

"KIKUNO! DO NOT MOVE ANOTHER STEP!" he shouted at the maid that was running towards Momo. She stopped and bit her lips.

"You." He directed his gaze back at Momo. "Do you care to explain to me what you were doing?" he said in a deadly calm voice. It was like the eye of the storm.

"F-fa-father. I was j-just doing my work. Please, th-that's all," she hopelessly begged.

The eye passed, bringing the inevitable destructive force of the storm back. Momo found herself slammed against the wall with her father's hands around her neck. He applied just enough pressure to make her panic, but not enough to wholly cut off her oxygen supply. She gasped and her hands instinctively tried to free her neck.

"You dare lie to me when I saw you _kissing_ that boy."

"Fa-"

_SLAP!_

Momo's head was turned to the side. A large red mark was quickly appearing on her left cheek. A few stray tears dropped down and she struggled to hold the rest back. Her father's hand was still in the same position after dealing the blow. He looked down at the miserable face of his daughter and felt only contempt. The eyes of this father were unmoving and calloused.

"Worthless ingrate. This is how you repay your mother and me? Sneaking around behind our backs? Do not be so conceited. Without our graciousness you would have amounted to nothing." He turned around. "Kikuno!"

"Y-yes Sir?"

"You're fired."

"...What?" Kikuno and Momo said at the exact same time.

"You were perfectly aware of the standards and rules of this household and yet you allowed this child to go off with someone?"

"But Sir! Momo had a pair task to complete a-"

"Was it not made clear that should a situation like that ever arise, I would be informed so that necessary arrangements could be made?"

"Yes but-"

"And was it not also clear that you were hired not only to keep the house in order, but to also to keep a strict eye on the whereabouts of this child?"

"Yes but-"

"You have proven my point. I expect you to be gone by 6 am tomorrow. You." He returned his attention to Momo. "You are to go back to your studies. If you are caught disobeying me ever again, you will be disowned and cut off from the family account. There will be no leniency for an otherwise worthless thing like you, just barely fit to be my daughter."

* * *

Ah, I can't do anything about the lengths of my chapters now, but I pinky swear (lol) that my future multi-chapt stories will have at least 2000 words in each chapter (maybe minus prologue and epilogue). Well that's one downside to writing it all out first, the other? Reading my craptastic dialogue I wrote, ugh --"

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9: The Way It Was

**Chapter 9 – The Way It Was  
**"_Your world obeys your thoughts." – Snowy Peach Tsubasa_

* * *

"_You worthless nothing, you can't afford to be slack!"_

_**A-am I really worthless?**_

"_I expected you to do much better. Can you not even do something as simple as this?"_

_**Why? Why aren't you proud of me?**_

"_Where did I go wrong with you? What did I do to deserve a failure of a child?"_

_**Mother...Mother, you really mean that?**_

"_An otherwise worthless thing like you, just barely fit to be my daughter."_

_**Father!**_

"_Without us you would be nowhere in life."_

"_You're such a burden on everybody."_

"_What did you get wrong?"_

_**Why do you never ask me what I get right?**_

"_Listen! Do not talk to anybody!"_

"_Can you do nothing but disappoint?" _

"_Study, it's the only way for you to get anywhere."_

"_Get it perfect! Anything less is unacceptable!"_

_**Why?**_

"_Conceited."_

"_Ingrate."_

"_Worthless."_

* * *

Momo snapped opened her eyes. Her breathing was heavy as she laid staring up at the ceiling. Slowly, she pulled off the covers and placed her feet on the carpeted floor. She made her way to the full length mirror placed near her wardrobe. What little light that filtered through her window and curtains allowed her to see her reflection. As she stared at the dull eyes of the girl reflected, the words from her dream churned and clashed in her mind. It was a jumble of words that sounded like a shouting crowd, yet somehow she was able to clearly interpret everything.

_You are worthless Momo. _

She covered her ears and sank down to her knees with her back hunched over. The voice wouldn't go away. It stayed there, always a teasing distance away, whispering disheartening words to her. Her heart just dropped; there was no other way to describe it. The fall was doubly painful as she was previously so high up. She pressed her hands harder against her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, making a lone tear fall.

_Father, mother...you won't ever be proud of me...will you? I really am worthless. You really wouldn't hesitate to abandon me... I'll have no where to go..._

"I give up."

* * *

"Be out here at 3 sharp! Your father will expect all your work finished by the time he gets home."

Momo wordlessly got out of the car. No sooner than she had closed the door, the car sped away. By the time Momo woke up today, Kikuno had already left and her replacement arrived. This new maid was like another parent. It was unbelievable that another person actually saw things from her parents' point of view.

She walked through the courtyard and into the hallway with an impassive face on. It was just like her grade school days. She slid open the door to her homeroom and found it empty, as it should be. Her father told the new maid to drop her off to school early as to avoid other. She pulled out her chair and looked up at the overcast skies.

As time passed and students came walking in, Momo closed her eyes and tuned out the sound. The loud chattering sounded like nothing more than a distant radio.

"Momo!"

Momo slowly opened her eyes, unfazed by Rangiku tackling her with a hug. She didn't respond and just stared ahead. After a moment Rangiku noticed Momo's lack of response and detached herself from her.

"Momo? Are you okay?"

Rangiku moved her face into Momo's line of vision but the petite girl just turned her head away. Rangiku wondered why she was acting like she did in the past and was about ask when Ukitake-sensei walked in. She had no choice but to ask her later. Though as soon as the bell rang, Momo was out of the room before anyone else had gotten out of their seats.

As she walked down the corridor with her impassive face on, there was a whirlwind of negative emotions within her. Most of all, she felt inexpressible indignation at the cards life had dealt her. Moving forward and attempting the daunting task of change made her fall into a deep abyss. But now, going back to the avoidant Momo who half diligently, half begrudgingly obeyed her parents was so painful. How could she just ignore the people who never gave up on her?

Momo sat down in Chemistry class and saw out of the corner of her eye, some of her friends giving her worried looks. Just maybe, maybe she should just not care about her parents... No, just the thought of what could go wrong was too much.

"Momo?" Rangiku said quietly.

She gave no acknowledgement that she heard her, but her heart was painfully twisted. Rangiku, her best friend's voice, sounded so sad that she could just imagine the look on her face. Momo subtlety bit the inside of her mouth, trying not to lose her composure. After a torturous minute, she heard Rangiku awkwardly slide out the seat next to her.

_Forgive me Rangiku. I'm putting you through all this again. But this time, please, just leave me behind. I'm not worth it._

* * *

The lunch bell rang and many students hurriedly made a mad dash for the door, for the thought of spending another minute in the dreaded maths class was too much. Unlike in homeroom, Momo slowly packed her books away, wanting to be the last one out the door. She dejectedly stood up and slung her bag over a shoulder. As she was going to walk out of the door, Toshiro suddenly appeared in front of her with a face that clearly said "we need to talk".

"Momo, what's wrong?" he asked in a serious manner.

She did nothing to answer his question and tried to shove past him. He repositioned himself so that he was blocking her path even more so.

"Answer me Momo."

Still unchanging, she stared at him with eyes that clearly said "go away". He took a step forward and she took a step back. Soon Momo found herself pressed against the windows. She glared defiantly at Toshiro, demanding him to move out of her way.

"Everyone's worried about you."

There was still no answer. Toshiro took another step and placed his hand on her cheek, hoping to get through to the real Momo. For a second it worked; she placed her hand tenderly over his and looked at him with sad and pleading eyes. Every path she could see was steeped in darkness and she was scared. As quickly as that change happened it was gone.

"I don't need anybody," she hissed.

She pushed his hand away and shoved past him. Her head was bent down with her hair shadowing her eyes as she walked down the hallway. Like a snake wrapped around a rodent, the feeling of shame was wrapped around her. What a pitiful lie; it was others who did not need her, not the other way around.

_It's not true. No one could possibly be worried about my worthless self. Once I ignore them, they'll hate me. They'll hate me so much they wish they'd never met me...Toshiro too...As it should be._

Toshiro looked towards the doorway as Momo's footsteps slowly faded away. "Momo...I'm not going to give up on you."

_It's truer than you think; your eyes really do tell me everything._

"_**Toshiro...please...please help me...I'm lost."**_

* * *

:P So, confusing much? If it was, don't hesitate to ask!

Please Review! (I reply to all reviews before I post the next chapter up!)


	10. Chapter 10: Release

What's this?! I'm actually on time for scheduled updates?! Yes, but most probably many readers are asleep as of this moment of update. Oh well!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Release**  
_"The walls built to keep the sadness at bay also keep the help away." – Snowy Peach Tsubasa_

* * *

A week went by, and then two. It was like walking through the sweltering desert; time seemed to pass by that slowly. For those fourteen days and inevitably the rest of her schooling days, Momo's routine was consistent to the point of breaking her. Everyday without fail she would get dropped off at school, picked up at 3 and study late into the night. She was regularly checked upon, just a peak through the door for confirmation. At one in the morning, one of her parents would come in to test her before allowing her to sleep.

No longer did she have to try so hard to ignore the others at school. She was too tired to even keep her head up, and there was too much on her mind to be concerned with anything else. She barely even remembered her own birthday had come and gone. Most of her group now only offered her a hesitant greeting before ignoring her for lack of knowing what to do next. What point was there in interacting with someone that didn't respond? Rangiku resorted back to her old tactics as it was never her style to be quiet or oppressed.

It was the last lesson of the day and Momo's free period. She was walking down the hallway to her locker. Rangiku rounded the corner – having skipped her class – and spotted Momo half way down the hall. Immediately, she ran up to her and started a random conversation.

"Momo! Hey, you know the funniest thing happened in biology today. Gin was-"

_Why Rangiku? Why don't you hate me already?_

"-and then Toshiro-"

_...Toshiro...I miss you_

Rangiku slyly looked towards the smaller girl to see if there was any sort of reaction from his name. She wasn't stupid; it was so obvious that Momo's fallen for him...and vice versa come to think of it. There they were, the slight changes: a subtly harder grip on the book in her hands, a few more blinks than necessary and a small waver in her footsteps. She turned out into the empty courtyard instead of proceeding down the hallway as originally planned.

"Anyway, you know about the masquerade formal coming up? Well, I heard all these girls fawning over Toshiro. Soon he won't even be able to walk safely down the halls!"

Instead of letting her facade fall some more, Momo quickened her pace in a hopefully haughty manner. Right now her mind urged her to keep up the act, but her heart wanted her to let loose and cry. Rangiku's eyes narrowed and she grabbed Momo's wrist tightly. She had thought she should give Momo some space, as that was what she usually needed, but no more. She would not let her best friend keep going like this, bottling up emotions and bearing the weight of the world alone. Momo tried to get free to no avail.

"Momo. Tell me what's wrong," she said in a soft but firm voice. "I want to help my best friend who's worth it and more."

Momo's eyes widened and she made a small choking noise. Even biting her lips did not stop the overflow of tears that were brought up by those words. Her legs gave way and she fell to her knees, sobbing. Rangiku immediately held her fragile body in an embrace and allowed her to cry to her heart's content. Between sobs and chokes Momo told her about everything she's been hiding and bottling up for the past sixteen years. Suddenly Momo found herself being able to see the sky again. It was overwhelming but a tremendous relief.

"There, doesn't it feel better to get everything off your chest?"

The tears had recently ceased but Momo was still clinging onto Rangiku, afraid she might lose her way again if she let go. Her eyes were red and puffy and her vision was slightly impaired by residue tears. She used the back of her hand to gently rub her eyes and sniffed.

"...thank you...Rangiku..." she whispered.

Rangiku gave her a million watt smile and placed a hand tenderly on her head. Was she ever thankful that Momo had let that wall melt, even if not entirely yet.

"Glad to hear that. Well, truth to be told, I've known since two weeks ago, but it's better if you chose to let the load off yourself, ne?"

Momo looked up in shock. "What? Rangiku, h-how did you know?"

"Lets just say a little birdie found its way to my house one day and told me."

"Rangiku..."

A new voice came from behind Momo. "C'mon Lil Peach! Have you forgotten about me already?!"

She turned around slowly and looked up. The ever cheerful expression of the pervious house maid greeted her. For a minute there was no noise as Momo stared up disbelievingly.

"Well are you going to stare up at me all day or are you going to give me a hug?!" Kikuno said in an amused voice.

Instantly she was tackled around the waist by the smaller girl. Kikuno smiled and affectionately hugged her back. Rangiku stood up and looked down at her damp shirt that had gone a bit see-through. She considered it for about a second before flippantly shrugging. It's not like she ever made a decent attempt to hide her endowed chest anyway.

"Hey Lil Peach," Kikuno said when they broke apart. "You've got a good friend over there."

"I know."

"She nearly destroyed half the apartment when I told her," Kikuno said in an overly cheerful voice.

"Hey, don't forget I was going to march over to Momo's house if you didn't hold me back."

"Yes, that's right!"

Momo watched the two talk with sweatdrops forming. Really, those two had such similar personalities and interests that they could be mistaken for close sisters. As she listened to them go on about what they wanted to do with her parents, a feeling of gratitude washed over her. She truly felt lucky to be so close with such wonderful people. She bowed her head towards them.

"Thank you for everything Kikuno, Rangiku," she said clearly. "But please don't do anything about father and mother okay? I couldn't live with myself if they directed their anger at you. I love you two so much."

One could literally see pink hearts float out from the pair as they glomped onto Momo. Her face was squished between them but she could hear repetitions of "cute" and its many synonyms. They made half serious jokes about bashing her parents up if things got too out of hand and Momo wondered if it was possible to love them even more. A light bulb went off in Rangiku's head and she pulled away.

"I almost forgot! We need to get you ready for the formal Momo! There's only two weeks left!"

"...Rangiku, I won't be able to go-"

"And that's where I'll come in," Kikuno interjected. "Now I have to see one thing."

She reached over and pulled Momo's hair out from its ponytail. Her dark tresses fell past her shoulders. Kikuno leaned in and inspected it very closely. Momo heard her mumbled something like "two-ish inches, no layers". Finally Kikuno straightened up and gave them a thumbs up.

"Right, I've got it. I'll get it done straight away."

"Get what done Kikuno?" Momo asked.

"You'll see. Don't worry, me and Rangiku will personally make sure you're going, and we won't take any ifs, ands or buts from you. Oh and before I forget, make sure to wear your hair down when you're studying okay?"

* * *

Momo was silently working at her desk when she heard a rap on her window. She nearly screamed when she saw Rangiku and Kikuno perched on the branch of the oak tree that was levelled with the window. Stumbling out of her chair, she undid the latch and let the two intruders in. Rangiku looks the same as ever but Kikuno's long purple hair was cut and dyed to resemble Momo's hair.

"Well what do you think Lil Peach?" She sat down on the chair Momo previously occupied. "Do I look like you from the back?"

"What?"

"Well it's simple. Since that new prune-of-a-maid only checks through the door every hour on the hour, she shouldn't be able to tell if someone else is in your place right?"

"So now we present Substitute Momo Hinamori!" Rangiku said, throwing her arms out in Kikuno's direction.

"And this Sunday you will go dress shopping with Rangiku okay?"

It took Momo a while to find her voice. "Thank you so much. I'm so grateful for such wonderful friends."

"It's time for you to do what you want for a change. Now according to my watch, that prude just left so let's eat!"

Rangiku suddenly pulled out a plastic bag out of nowhere containing chips, sodas, sweets and of course the queen of sugar, chocolate. It seemed like the first afternoon that Momo just slacked off like a normal teenager. When the hours were coming close, Kikuno and Rangiku would scurry into her wardrobe just barely large enough to fit them both and the snacks. There was a close incident where they accidently left a piece of incriminating evidence behind (a soda can). Momo tried not to laugh as she watched the scene unfold in the mirror, hoping the maid would not see Rangiku's arm slyly slip out and snatch the can. They left at sunset and Momo waved until they were out of sight. That night she fell asleep with a smile even after being yelled at by her parents.

For the first time, Momo Hinamori dreamed of flying through the open skies without the fear of falling.

* * *

Yes, that is all for now. I'm sure you loyal readers will quite enjoy the next few chapters. On another note, school is evil, pushing last minute assignments and tests just before holidays. But I'll have more free time to read, review and work on my upcoming stories, so that's good for all of us!

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11: The Hidden Prefection

Anonymous reviewer: vivian - Thank you very much for the reivew! And all the encouragement!

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The Hidden Perfection**  
"_We always have to dig a little deeper to find things of value." – Snowy Peach Tsubasa_

* * *

It was Sunday morning and the three musketeers were in Momo's room making sure everything was in order. They investigated what happened around Momo's house during the week. Everything would run smoothly with Kikuno acting as Momo up until one, when her one of her parents would come in. They did a test trial one day and concluded that either that new maid was as blind as a bat, or the back of Kikuno's head was really convincing.

Rangiku and Momo were hanging out by the open window ready to slip out at any time. Kikuno was sitting down on the swivel chair with her legs propped up on the desk and a pencil balanced on her nose.

"Right, do you have your wallet?"

Momo rummaged around in her purse. "Mhm"

"Rangiku?"

"Present!"

"Shopping list?"

"Mhm"

"Toshiro?"

"Mh-WAH?! Kikuno!!" A heavy blush rose to Momo's cheeks.

"Just messing with you Lil Peach. Well have fun!"

The pair by the window gave her a parting wave before climbing out and down to the ground. Rangiku straightened up and peered out from the trunk of the tree, holding her hands in a shape of a gun.

"Right, all clear. Now MOVE!!"

She grabbed Momo's wrist and they made a break for the bus stop. When they were at the stop, they placed a hand on the pole and allowed their bodies to slouch. Who knew running and laughing would take this much out of them? They regained their breath just as the bus pulled up and the pair got on. When they jumped off at their stop, Rangiku took out the flyer for the formal and clucked her tongue.

"Can you believe this Momo? "Come with an alias and find a mystery date on the day!"" she read out loud. "Hm, well I guess it could be fun, but who wants to bet that half the student body won't listen."

"An alias? I think that suits me better."

"So reserved Momo. But this mystery date won't be much of a mystery for you, eh Momo? The midget's the only one with white hair!"

"H-hey! I think the same goes for you too Rangiku! Gin's the only one with lavender hair."

"Momo! ...it's silvery-purple..."

By the time Rangiku and Momo entered the evening gown store, both had gone through the many intensities of blushes. The store was huge with a wide selection of dresses, all accompanied with shoes. Some were outright beautiful and some were blindingly ludicrous. Momo point blank refused to try on a pink and purple frilly monstrosity that Rangiku laughingly tossed in her direction. She had lost count of how many times they went in and out of the changing rooms, shouting, laughing and squealing.

An hour and half later, Rangiku found her perfect dress. It was a strapless, form fitting red dress with a slit up to her mid thigh on the left. It highlighted her tall and lean physique superbly. The stilettos that came with it were 

in a slight darker shade of red. They were dangerously high. When she strutted out of her change room, several guys that were dragged in did double takes. Momo giggled and then complimented Rangiku. She changed back and went to help Momo find her dress.

Their search seemed fruitless. It was starting to feel like she'd never find one when one caught her eye. Momo shoved the other dresses away and pulled out a gorgeous midnight blue dress with a slightly sparkling black sash. The material felt silky to the touch and Momo suddenly felt self conscious about wearing a dress as stunning as the one in her hands. Rangiku came over and held it up to her body.

"Yep, this is the one Momo, without a doubt."

"You think so? But it's so fancy and elegant-"

"Well we're not leaving till you try this one on."

Rangiku shoved her into a stall and told her to shout if she needed anything. As Momo changed, Rangiku started up a conversation with the shop assistant she got to know so well in the two and a half hours they had spent in the store.

Momo straightened the dress and looked at her reflection in the three way mirror. She blushingly admitted to herself that she did look rather pretty. The dress was off the shoulders with short, ruffled sleeves and the top half was comfortable and not too revealing. The bottom half fell down in graceful folds and the material trailed slightly behind her. She had tied the black sash in a small bow, enhancing the effect of the trailing ends that became wider further down. When she did a twirl, they floated up elegantly and suddenly an idea for an alias came to her.

"Momo, you done?!"

"Uh, yes."

"Well come on out then!!"

"O-okay," she said as she opened the door.

Rangiku took one look at her and her jaw dropped. She knew this dress would look beautiful on her friend, but she really wasn't prepared for what was in front of her. It was definitely made for her and Rangiku wouldn't be surprised if she found a label saying "Made for Momo Hinamori" on it.

"Does it look okay Rangiku?"

"Wow," was all she could get out.

"So this is the one?"

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes! Oh I wouldn't be surprised if Toshiro fainted after looking at you! Of course we wouldn't want that to happen though," she added as an after thought.

The pair finally left the store with their purchases, accidentally leaving a pile of clothes for the shop assistants to tidy up. What could they say? They got caught up in the excitement. Next on their hit list was the masquerade mask store, but they took an unexpected detour to the food courts on demand of their stomachs. After a quick lunch of sushi, they finally made it to their next destination.

The bell attached to the door tinkled as it was opened. Momo and Rangiku took a look around them. All kinds of masks were hanging on the walls and lined on shelves. There was a section that displayed grand, sparkly Brazilian Carnaval masks, some that covered just the eyes and others that covered the entire face. In a corner was a section devoted to the more elegant masks propped on sticks and decorated with feathers, lace and sequins. They split off and searched for their masks on their own. They were done reasonably quickly and sat outside the shop with their purchases.

"Okay, so we have to write down out alias on the paper. Why bother though? It's not like we'll have name tags," Rangiku complained as she tapped the pencil against the sheet.

"But didn't you think of one already Rangiku?"

"You bet!"

She reached into her bag and pulled out her mask. It was a simple, sparkly black mask that covered only the eyes. It was relatively small and shaped to resemble a cat's face. She held it over her face and Momo had to admit that it enhanced her overall appeal.

"Venus Neko for all your needs," she said in a low, seductive voice. She removed the mask and winked.

"So what do you think?"

"Suits you," Momo laughed.

Rangiku stowed her mask away and took a minute to fill in the details on the page. She nudged Momo with her elbow.

"Your turn."

Reaching in to her bag, Momo pulled out her mask and held it in front of her face. Like Rangiku's mask, it was black, but it had streaks of sparkling purple resembling the veins of a butterfly's wings. On top of that the shape of the mask was akin to a butterfly.

A butterfly – A creature that was once a small, insignificant caterpillar that stood out like a chameleon. As a small caterpillar, no one takes notice of it. However, with the gentle pushes the sun above provides, it finds the courage to allow itself to change into a cocoon. While given up upon by the rest of the world, the sun can see the beauty within and provides the sleeping caterpillar with the perfect environment to grow and transform. At long last the cocoon breaks and what should emerge but the inner beauty of what was once considered a petty being, spreading its beautiful wings and taking off into the skies to join its beloved sun.

"Maiden Cho."

* * *

Toshiro sighed and craned his neck back to look at the waning sun. He moved his head back right side up and picked up the sheet of paper on his desk. It was the information page about the formal with the details needing filling out. He tapped his pencil against the surface of the table as his mind began to wander towards a specific subject...or person more like it.

He smiled; about a week ago Momo had gone back almost the way she was before. He was sitting in a virtually empty classroom when she walked in. They stared at each other before Momo's eyes lit up with a soft happiness. She sent him a greeting and smiled at him. It was like walking out of the harsh desert and into a rainfall. It seemed like he was waiting forever for her to smile again, and to be looked at with those eyes.

Those eyes that held a depth of meaning and emotions. They say that a person's eyes are the portal to their true self, their very soul. No matter how open a person is, somewhere in their being they have places that can't be accessed by everybody. Therefore if you look into a person's eyes and see their soul, their true self, consider yourself blessed, for you are one in a billion. Momo's eyes are her second voice and are quite capable of lying, so for them to be incapable of lying when looking at Toshiro means so much more than either of them knew.

He thought back to the time when he had cornered her in the empty classroom, the way even her impassive attitude failed to cover her truthful eyes. So he was one in a billion in her eyes, trusted with the truth. He smiled and wrote his alias across the space provided. He had no doubt that Momo would be at the formal; she may not have directly spoken to him much during the past week, but then again, the truth found its way to him.

"It's a date then."

* * *

Cho - Japanese for butterfly

Sorry for the wait! Thank you to everyone who's been here supporting this story so far! Every time I recieve a review, I feel grateful beyond words. Thank you so much everybody!

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12: Masquerade

Oh! I do believe this chapter breaks the 2000 word mark!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Masquerade  
**"_We often don't notice the most important things until they are right under our noses." – Snowy Peach Tsubasa_

* * *

Momo put on her impassive face and got into the car as calmly as she could. Today was the day of the masquerade formal and she was bubbling with excitement. It was that wonderful feeling that every girl got in the prospect of their very first formal. The car pulled up to her house and she got out, slamming the door shut behind her and ignoring the maid's reprimand. After making sure no one was around to see her, she climbed up the stairs two at a time with a bounce in her step and entered her room. Kikuno was already there waiting for her.

"Today's the day Lil Peach! Excited?"

"Yeah, but I feel a little nervous too."

"S'alright. Everyone does."

Carefully Momo pulled out the dress from its hiding place in her wardrobe and folded it neatly into a bag. She was going to get ready at Rangiku's place. Five minutes later the strawberry blonde waved to them from the sidewalk, signalling for Momo to come down. Momo carefully climbed onto the tree branch. Kikuno stuck her head out.

"Alright, remember to get back in time Momo. You know what'll happen if you don't," she said very seriously.

Momo nodded solemnly; she knew of the risks involved. "I'll make it back in time."

She climbed down the tree and walked with Rangiku to the corner where her car was waiting. The three of them had planned the whole night out. To make the deadline of one, Momo would have to leave at midnight. She would go to Rangiku's house to change back into her usual clothes; that would take about half an hour. Then Rangiku would drive her back to her house and if it all went according to the plan, they would have fifteen minutes to spare.

That was one problem taken care of, but Momo did not want to dance in the main room, even if almost no one would recognize her. Rangiku instantly allayed that fear and put curiosity in its place by telling Momo she had it all planned out.

--

"_All you have to do is take Toshiro out into the gardens. Leave the rest to me!"_

"_Do you think he'll come? He doesn't seem like a person who would."_

"_Trust me, if you come, he definitely will. Aww, the two of you are the cutest ever!"_

"_Um...Rangiku...you won't be...watching us...will you?"_

"_Well bushes aren't just for greenery y'know."_

"_R-Rangiku!"_

"_Don't worry Momo! I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Beside, I have other business to attend to."_

"_Gin?"_

"_Well look at the time! We have to get going or we'll be late for class!"_

"_When do you ever care about that Rangiku?!"_

_--_

Momo was sitting in front of the vanity table with a little pout on her face and her eyes squeezed shut as Rangiku tackled her makeup and hair. The black haired girl had asked profusely for just a light touch of make up but Rangiku was taking an awfully long time. Finally Rangiku had moved onto her hair. She felt it being tugged and pulled in every direction.

"Alright, all done Momo."

Momo slowly opened one eye and then the other. Rangiku didn't need Momo to tell her not to put too much make up on; she knew a more natural look would suit her better. Blush was applied lightly, giving her a soft and gentle look. Her eyelashes were enhanced with jet black mascara and her lips with a glossy, darkish red lip gloss. She turned her head to see what Rangiku did to her hair. The side bangs too short to be tied up framed her face nicely. The rest of her hair was pulled up into a tight bun with a couple of loose strands flowing down. Ribbons the same shade as her dress were tied in here and there, giving her an elegant look. Momo leaned more towards the mirror, not believing that the person in the mirror was actually her. She saw Rangiku's smile in the reflection; her friend's hair was left down looking extremely soft and luscious.

"I have to say, my best job ever! Well we're all finally taken care of. Time to go!"

"Thank you Rangiku."

"No problem. Don't forget your mask."

Momo grabbed her mask lying on the table and the pair got into the hired limousine. Twenty minutes later and it pulled up to its parking space right near the entrance. The formal was being held in the ballroom of a grand hotel in the centre of town. It was quarter past 9 and well into the night so the fountain and path lights were on, giving the whole atmosphere just a little more sophistication. There were a few small groups of dressed up students climbing up the stairs. As they had arrived a little late, the rest were probably already in the ballroom.

Rangiku and Momo got out of the limousine and walked up the stairs as well, taking care not to trip on their dresses. The automatic doors slid open, welcoming them into the warm lobby. The concierges stationed on both sides simultaneously pointed their destination to them and wished them a pleasant evening. Walking around the large decorative plant feature, they descended down a flight of stairs with gold railings. An elegant darkness took over, bringing about the mysterious and refined qualities of a masquerade formal.

Pop music flowed into their ears and they soon found themselves in front of the open French doors, looking into the ballroom. Many students were dancing like they were at a club and the ones that weren't dancing were off to the side, catching up with friends and drinking punch. Momo shied away; she had never really liked the whole club dancing and mingling thing. She would just wait until the later hours, where the event would be pulled in the more traditional direction. Rangiku turned her head just in time to see the folds of Momo's dress disappear around the corner. She smiled sagely and entered the room.

"Hey Renji, Rukia!"

Rangiku waved and made her way over to the pair hanging out by the punch bowl. Rukia was dressed in a lovely royal purple gown made from satin and wore a light grey mask. Her hair was styled down in soft waves that suited her. She was a few inches taller thanks to her matching stilettos, which would probably make kiss Renji easier, Rangiku mentally noted. Speaking of Renji, he was wearing the classic black tuxedo pants and shiny shoes, but the white pinstriped top and bow tie were ditched (as was a mask) in favour of a short-sleeved plain white dress shirt. He was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets and his shirt untucked, giving him a kind of scraggly look that always seemed to work for him. Rukia removed her mask.

"Am I really that noticeable even with this on?" She waved her mask flippantly.

"Well maybe you wouldn't be if you didn't accessorise with red head."

"What's that suppose to mean, huh Rangiku?!" Renji challenged.

"Down boy, it's Venus Neko to you. So, Rukia-"

"Hey hey hey! Don't go ignoring me like that!!"

"-what's your little make up name huh?" Rangiku cheerfully asked, doing precisely what Renji yelled at her not to.

" ...I-I don't have one!" she said quickly with a blush rising to her face.

Renji sniggered and pushed himself off the wall. He placed the palm of his hand on Rukia's head, forcing her down a little.

"Hey, you lost the bet so you gotta tell whoever asks. That's the deal Rukia."

"..."

"Fine, I'll tell them-"

"Black Midget!"

Rukia yelled so loud that almost the entire roomful of people turned to face her. Renji burst out laughing and Rangiku had to use every ounce of self-control she had to keep from doing the same.

"B-Black Mi _–pfft– _Midget?" she said in between suppressed laughter.

"We made a bet and I lost so that had to be my name," Rukia forced out through gritted teeth.

She turned around with a scowl on her face and kicked Renji in the shin before stalking off. Still laughing, Renji somehow managed to say goodbye to Rangiku before following Rukia. Rangiku took up Renji's vacant space against the wall and watched the others. Somehow there were a lot of incidents where people couldn't recognize one another. She chuckled; they were all caught up in the moment.

"Hey beautiful, what's ya name?"

Rangiku turned her head to see Gin dressed up smartly in black pants, a long sleeved dress shirt in a colour that rivalled his hair and a white tie. However his plain white mask was placed deliberately lopsided on his face. Along with his trademark grin, he instantly looked rather silly. Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"Venus Neko."

"Pleasure Venus Neko."

Gin took her hand and gently kissed it. Rangiku didn't seem to know what to do, but she made no move to remove her hand from his weak grip.

"And your name oh mysterious one?"

"Ran-chan's Lover."

_WHAM!_

Rangiku had punched Gin on the shoulder and took away his mask. "W-What kind of name is that?!"

"It's a perfect one." He extended his arm to her. "Well, shall we dance Rangiku?"

She walked past him. "Fine, but don't expect me to get all close and comfortable with you."

Gin merely chuckled and followed her.

Renji and Rukia were off in a corner of the dance floor, dancing to the current number one R&B song. Well, if you count stepping on your partner's feet dancing. Rukia certainly did. She firmly told herself she wouldn't be caught dancing with the red headed buffoon if her life depended on it, but due to the other consequence of losing the bet, she had to dance with whoever he chose: and he chose himself. She was certain he was only dancing so he could see her suffer; the sadistic bastard. So she was going to make him suffer as much as her. Misery does love company after all.

"Ow! Dammit! Who knew you were so horrible at this Rukia!!" Renji yelled out.

Rukia gave his foot another good stomp. "Well then stop dancing with me genius!!"

"No way!"

"WHAT?!" she screeched. "WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

Renji grabbed her tiny wrist in his hands and looked at her with a serious expression. Rukia's anger quickly faded into slight panic. Something was wrong; this was the hot-headed, brawn over brain Renji looking at her with solemn eyes.

"Because I don't want anyone else to."

Rukia stared up at him wide-eyes before turning around. "Th-that's just...just stupid!" she stuttered out with a red face.

Very quickly, she walked towards the exit, rudely pushing through people. Renji followed her into the empty hall and caught her halfway through. He placed a steady hand on her shoulder to keep her from scampering away.

"Wait Rukia."

She didn't try to remove herself from his grip, but she didn't acknowledge him either. A stiff silence came and the air became tense. Renji moved his head around hers at the same time she turned to face him. The result of the simultaneous actions was a quick brush of the lips. They froze with wide eyes, their lips still on each others. Then instinct took over and they quite energetically kissed one another. They broke apart panting and when they regained their breath, at the exact same time,

"I can't believe I like an idiot like you."

Momo leaned against the white railing on the porch just outside the ballroom. The curtains on the door were down, allowing her some privacy. She looked out into the garden that was bathed in the gentle moonlight. Everything had an ethereal glow; it was like a magical world. She took in a breath of night air and looked up towards the sky. It was a perfect, cloudless night with a temperature just right for snuggling into somebody.

She could still hear the lively music coming from inside, the same as when she came out here over an hour ago. Time was ticking by but Momo wasn't worried anymore, not in the least. Tonight she would share a beautiful dance with Toshiro; that's what her heart told her.

The door slid open and Momo's ears pricked up. She turned around to see Rangiku walking towards her with a glass of punch. She pressed it into Momo's hands and joined her on the railing, gazing up at the heavens.

"They're about to start with the actual formal dancing soon," she informed Momo.

"Mhm, thanks."

Momo took a sip of the orangey-red liquid and looked back up. A breeze blew by, softly echoing in their ears. The leaves on the trees rustled and several came loose, floating past them. The serenity of the world was infectious; Momo never felt such peace of mind.

"Rangiku, I feel so content right now. It's wonderful," Momo mused.

Rangiku smiled. "It's going to get better. Remember where to go?"

"Yes."

The two stayed out on the porch until the pop music started to fade. Rangiku pushed herself off the railing and started to head inside.

"Coming Momo?"

"I'll be there in a second. Go in without me."

Momo turned around and dangled her arms over the railing. When the soft, classical music made its way out from the room and into her ears, she set down her glass and went inside. The lights were dimmed, casting everybody in a romantic darkness. The sound of violins and pianos danced in the air along with the couples on the floor. Momo quietly scanned her surroundings for that one person.

_I _will _spread my wings._

* * *

And I presume some of you are very tempted to maim me now. Don't worry, the next chapter's the one! Promise!

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13: Love's Waltz

I would like to dedicate this chapter to **_sapphire wind _**who has been giving me immense support through the progression of this fanfiction. It was your latest PM that motivated me into getting out this chapter today, rather than tomorrow as I had originally planned.

**Song: **Promise - Yakitate!! Japan - 3rd opening song - I used the translated English lyrics. I felt that they connected quite well to the main theme of this story, so please read them. If anyone knows this song, please note I chose it for the lyrics and not the tune.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Love's Waltz  
**"_Living out a dream isn't a dream. It's reality." – Snowy Peach Tsubasa_

* * *

"I thought ya said ya weren't goin' to get all close and comfortable with me," Gin whispered in Rangiku's ear.

Rangiku flushed with embarrassment and she stared determinedly at Gin's chest. She couldn't even remember when she started to slow dance with him. One minute she was very carefully avoiding the dance floor and the next she found herself in his arms in the midst of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. Her eyes narrowed as she wondered why she was still dancing. She tried to remove her hands from his and he complied, only so he could spin her as the music reached a crescendo. Immediately after she was back in his arms, he slid his hands to her waist and picked her up, setting her back down after he turned.

"Gin I swear..."

"What?"

Gin leant in and kissed Rangiku on the neck, sending shivers up her spine. Her body became stiff and she took a sharp intake of breath. He rested his head against hers.

"Why not stop playin' hard ta get Rangiku?"

"I...What are you on about Gin?"

"There ya go again."

He removed his head from hers and let go of her hands. Before she could get away, he moved a hand behind her head, the other on her lower back and kissed her passionately. Rangiku's eyes widened and she tried to pull away. This only got Gin to press his lips harder against her own. Her arms felt weak between his and her own body, finding no strength to resist anymore. Gin drew back but didn't let go of her. He played with her silky tresses, letting them slide between his fingers.

"I love ya Rangiku."

She gave him a discreet kick to the shins before resting her head on his chest, face tinted with red. She freed her arms and wrapped them around his back like she never wanted to let go.

"Idiot," she muttered.

Gin laughed quietly and rested his head against hers once again. The pair spun around in slow circles, lost in their newly found world.

* * *

Toshiro was walking around the sidelines searching for Momo. He was wearing the traditional black jacket with matching pants and shoes. He wore a very pale blue, almost white dress shirt untucked and a white tie. The collar of his shirt was folded down in an appealing manner. His ice blue mask went along nicely with his hair and gave him an enigmatic and charming look.

He looked out at the dancing couples and coincidently they danced away from his line of vision, allowing him to see to the other end of the room. In a split second he caught the eyes of a beautiful girl in a midnight blue dress and butterfly mask. They stared at each other for a moment before she turned around. Immediately the couples invaded his vision once again. He looked beyond them to see the girl looking back at him, her eyes beckoning him to follow her. A pulse went through his body and he felt it necessary to obey.

Quickly, Toshiro rushed around the dance floor and out onto the wide porch. He looked around and saw her in the far end of the garden path. She looked at him once again with eyes as deep as an ocean before disappearing around the bend. He followed her through the natural maze of trees, shrubs and flower beds, every time just barely seeing a glimpse of her. Toshiro turned a corner and stopped. She was waiting for him in a secluded corner of the garden. It was a circular brick area enclosed with rose bushes decorated lightly with fairy lights. Trees were planted closely together in a ring, bringing about the seclusion. She bowed in an elegant fashion, eyes dipped down.

"Maiden Cho."

He walked up to her and gently lifted up her hand, placing a delicate kiss upon it. He moved his hand so it was holding hers and looked down into her eyes.

"Shinjitsu."

Toshiro could see a flicker of surprise cross her eyes, but then she smiled softly, placing her free hand on his shoulder. He moved his hand onto her waist and immediately, music began to flow through the air; a beautiful and soft composition of strings, woodwinds and percussion.

_**I swore to your shining eyes  
**__**On the afternoon where I could see the blue sky through the small window  
**__**I wouldn't do things like running away.  
**__**I feel the tap of a warm hand on my back.**_

_**The thing more painful than getting hurt  
**__**Is giving up on tomorrow  
**__**And continuing to lie to yourself.**_

The starting was slow and peaceful, like the beginning of the day. They waltzed in small steps, stepping lightly on the brick ground. Their simple movements were in perfect synchronisation and they kept their gaze on each other, never wavering for even a moment. Their shoulders were relaxed and parallel to the ground as they gently rose and fell to the tempo. A gentle wind blew past, making their clothes dance gracefully along with them. Toshiro smiled and she gave him one in return. Mutually they switched the position of their hands, their skin gently sliding against each other.

_**The one important dream in our hearts always  
**__**Let's believe in it, protect it, and surpass it.  
**__**When we have an important dream, we can become even stronger  
**__**Holding on to the future we painted in our thoughts  
**__**Forever**_

_**Only a little before walking shoulder to shoulder  
**__**With the same steps, I pursued the white clouds  
**__**No one knows if the path we chose is correct or not  
**__**But no one understands the times we're lost either**_

The music was starting to change; the notes were becoming high and the beat was a fraction faster. After completing another round of waltz steps, Toshiro let go of one hand and gently spun her around. Her free hand moved beautifully with her spin, as did her loose stands of hair and ribbons. The trailing black sash flew up and the folds flattened out, looking strikingly similar to a butterfly's wings. Toshiro reclaimed her back into his arms and she placed her warm hands on him once again.

They took longer steps, making full use of their circular enclosure. He spun her for a second time, but when she returned her back was pressed against his chest. His right arm was on top of hers, pressed up just below her chest. His left hand was on her waist with hers gently placed over his. Her neck was arched up and they stared at each other for a second before he spun her back out again. The music climbed ever higher: it was going to reach its peak soon. As the couple moved in circles in the centre, one by one small fireflies came and glided around them. A beautiful world was created, housing the dancers in realm of magical orange-yellow glows and silvery moonlight.

Toshiro guided their movements to become quicker as to create the momentum needed for the focal lift. The yellow glows became streaks of light and the music struck, signalling the moment. Expertly moving his hands to her waist, Toshiro lifted her up to higher airs. Not missing a beat, she placed her hands on his shoulders, providing them both with balance. Time stopped for a split second and they gazed at each other in the climatic moment. Her eyes shone with simple happiness. Toshiro brought her back down and she landed daintily on her feet. The music was descending, returning back to its original slow melody.

_**I'm afraid of blundering  
**__**But I just wait  
**__**Because nothing will change from yesterday**_

_**The two of us always have one important dream  
**__**We'll believe in it, protect it, and continue walking  
**__**Because we have an important dream, we'll only look ahead  
**__**We'll aim towards the very far away future  
**__**Forever**_

Smoothly, they reverted back to the long, traditional waltz steps; the simple 1-2-3, 1-2-3 beat. Their hands were relaxed and their breathing even. This was the time to take in the entire moment and reflect upon the moments before, like watching the sun set at the end of the day. As the song was coming to a close, they too started to end their dance. Moving back to the centre, they took smaller steps and shifted their bodies closer together.

_**On days when we were hurt, days we were able to be hurt,  
**__**Days we were mortified, and also on days we cried  
**__**You gave me courage to open  
**__**The next door**_

_**The one important dream in our hearts always  
**__**Let's believe in it, protect it, and surpass it.  
**__**When we have an important dream, we can become even stronger  
**__**Holding on to the future we painted in our thoughts**_

For the finale, he released her and spun her at their arm's lengths. Her legs crossed over in a fluid motion and her free hand was once again cast out enchantingly. Unlike before, when she returned she was pressed onto him side on and he dipped her down slightly, looking deep within her eyes. He had one hand supporting her back while the other was on her waist. She had one hand on his shoulder and the other was gently placed on the side of his face. The music hit its last note and slowly faded away, leaving the couple in their picture perfect pose in their very own world.

_**Forever**_

Toshiro slowly returned her into an upright position, never breaking eye contact. His hands were kept firmly on her body as she slid her hand from his face. The fireflies flew off, fading into the distance like the music did before them. The moment was theirs and Toshiro gently positioned a hand on her lower back and used his other to tilt her head up. Sensing the inevitable, she placed on hand on his nape and the other in his soft white hair. Their lips met halfway in a fervent kiss. They could taste so much more than just the other's raw flavour; so much more. It was like their very emotions had their own distinct essence. They broke the kiss and slowly opened their eyes. Toshiro gently caressed her cheek.

"Will you show me your true self?"

A distant bell sounded, and yet it sounded close somehow. It was the call of midnight and she had to make haste. She left the question hanging and a silence engulfed them. She gently removed his hand from her face and rose up, giving him a quick parting kiss.

"Someday," she whispered before running up the path and disappearing around the corner.

Toshiro stood there looking straight out. He placed his fingers to his lips that were still tingling from her kiss. It seemed to convey a hint of fright among the overwhelming happiness. He removed his mask and let the wind gently play with his hair.

"I'll be waiting...Momo."

* * *

Shinjitsu means 'truth' in one form or another (I can't remember if I got this from a Japanese name list). I apologise if this wrong and if it is, please just imagine it does mean 'truth' XD

Ah ha! So he knows that it's Momo! I made good on my promise to you all; hope you enjoyed this chapter! Holidays have started, but I have a pending work interview, so I might not have as much time as I hope. But still, I will work very hard on my upcoming story!

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14: Think Back, Move Forward

**Chapter 14 – Think Back, Move Forward  
**"_Take the time to enjoy the walk of life. It is a path that can only be taken once." – Snowy Peach Tsubasa_

* * *

In the ballroom, the last song came to an end. There was a moment's pause and then confetti floated down from the ceiling, signalling the end of the event. Rangiku was still hugging Gin close to her, unmindful of the colourful pieces of paper getting caught in her hair. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat before snapping them open again. It was midnight! She detached herself from Gin and ran for the porch.

"Sorry, have to go Gin!"

Rangiku went out onto the porch but Momo was no where in sight. Her eyes scanned the area quickly; there was nothing but the garden. She tapped her fingers nervously against the railing; did she perhaps make the bell sound too low? A wave of relief washed over her when she saw Momo run down the path as quickly as she could. As soon as she was in reach, Rangiku grabbed her wrist and dashed for the limousine. They were already five minutes behind schedule.

The limousine sped through the night streets, nearly breaking the speed limit. Rangiku urged the driver on while helping Momo undo her hair and remove her makeup. A brush was in her mouth as both her hands were busy. The limousine suddenly came to a halt, sending the passengers lurching forward. The brush flew out of Rangiku's mouth and hit the glass pane separating the front and back.

"What's going on?!"

"Sorry Miss. There seems to be congestion, but it should take no more than ten minutes."

"No way!! We're already late!"

"Calm down Rangiku. Everything will work out," Momo said, even though her insides were starting to bubble with panic.

They moved torturously slow down the main street. The lights had changed five times already and when they were nearly about to cross the intersection, the lights turned yellow. The driver in front of them seemed to have dozed off, for the rusty red Bentley did not move an inch. Rangiku unrolled the sun roof and stuck her head out, yelling for it to move. The driver gathered his senses and drove off, leaving the limousine to sit through another red light. After a minute, they were speeding down the smaller streets. They reached Rangiku's house at twelve thirty, the time they were meant to have left it. They got out and thanked the driver for going so quickly. He sent them his best wishes and drove off.

Nearly breaking through the front door, Rangiku and Momo dashed up the stairs. The light switch was flicked open revealing the messy state of the bedroom. Clothes flew about in the air as Momo tried to undress as quickly and carefully as she could. Rangiku tossed her shirt towards her and then yelled that she was going to get her car ready. Momo pulled on the shirt, smoothed her skirt and bent down, scooping up her bag and shoes. She ran bare footed to the car and it took off as soon as the door slammed shut.

Rangiku let Momo out at the corner for it was too risky to drive up to her house. Momo's profuse thanks were quickly cut off and Rangiku motioned for her to get going. Rangiku watched Momo's figure quickly being swallowed up by the darkness and prayed that she would make it in time.

Momo was huffing slightly as she neared her house. A set of headlights appeared in the distance and Momo quickly veered to her left, hiding behind their fence. Her heart was palpitating as she heard her father's car go into the driveway. She heard him grunt and walk towards the front door. He took out his set of keys and they jingled as he was trying to find the right one. Momo bit her lips; she would have to climb up the tree as soon as the door closed shut. Her father found the right key and slowly slid it into the hole. He turned it and the lock clicked open, making the door open a little on its own. The hinges squeaked as the door was pushed in. Her father bent down to collect his briefcase and scuffed his shoes against the doormat. Just as he was about to step in, a stray cat dashed across the lawn, making him turn around with a foot in the doorway. Momo clutched the fabric of her skirt; the suspense was going to kill her! Finally her father turned back around, stepping in and closing the door.

It was now or never. Momo dashed through the lawn like the cat before her and hurriedly climbed up the tree. She threw her bag through the open window before throwing herself in. Kikuno stopped her pacing at the sounds and looked around. When her eyes landed on Momo, her expression became a mixture of surprise and relief.

"Momo! T-"

Momo quickly silenced Kikuno and told her to hide in the wardrobe with her bag. They could hear her father climbing up the stairs, his thundering footsteps echoing through the otherwise silent house. Momo slid into her chair and picked up a pen in one hand and a book in the other. She heard the wardrobe door close quietly just as her bedroom door opened and her father walked in. She gave a discreet sigh of relief before putting a blank face on, smiling in her mind.

* * *

Rays of sunlight shone through the window, hitting Momo in the face. She squeezed her eyes shut even more and ducked under her quilt. She curled up in a foetal position and stayed like that for five pleasant minutes before getting up. Very reluctantly, she got up and stretched her arms in the air. Slowly she brought her hands to her eye level and stared at them. It was only yesterday that she had danced with Toshiro. A smile appeared on her face and she did a twirl, letting her happiness take over. But then it faded and her joyous smile was replaced with a bittersweet one. As long as her parents were around, she was their puppet, controlled by threads of fear.

Walking over to her wardrobe, she opened it and shoved her other clothes away, revealing the dress. She ran her hand through the delicate silk fabric and closed her eyes. She shook her head, clearing away those thoughts; she was so grateful for last night. It was a moment that she hoped they would be able to share again one day. That hope filled her once more with happiness and she left for the bathroom with a skip in her steps.

* * *

Momo entered homeroom with a cheery smile. "Good morning!" she chirped.

Her friends stared disbelievingly at her. Not only did she radiate a bubbly aura that rivalled Rangiku's, but she spoke out loud in a clear voice. Renji rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. When he confirmed that he wasn't and the person in front of him was indeed the quiet Momo, his jaw dropped to the ground. Shuuhei nearly toppled out of his chair from a heart attack and the pencil fell from Isane's slack grip. Rangiku ran up to Momo and put a hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay Momo? Do you have a fever? You have a fever don't you-"

"I'm fine Rangiku, really!"

"Are you sure? You're not usually this bouncy like."

"Oh um, I-"

Momo's gaze slid from Rangiku and onto Toshiro. She blushed and had to bite her lip to stop a silly smile forming. Rangiku looked out of the corner of her eye and noted that it was indeed Toshiro Momo was staring at. A playful grin came to her face; no wonder she was so cheerful.

"Hey hey, so tell me all about last night," Rangiku whispered to Momo.

"N-nothing much Rangiku."

"Oh, I see. Nothing much huh?"

Before she could further tease Momo, Gin came up behind her and hugged her around the waist. Rangiku blushed as an opportunity for teasing made its way towards Momo. Brown eyes widened in realisation and the smaller girl flashed a little grin.

"You and Gin?"

Rangiku elbowed Gin in the stomach and waved her arms about. "N-no! Of course not Momo! He's just being an idiot!!" She turned around and growled at him. "Like usual."

"Momo always knew we'd make the cutest couple. You should listen to her Ran-chan."

Momo let out a silent laugh and made for her seat with the squabbling couple in tow. She set her bag down and looked up, catching Toshiro staring at her. He flashed her a handsome smile and she managed to get out a "Good morning Toshiro," before turning away blushing and smiling. A twinge of fear ran through her as a flashback of her father's threat came to her. However the wonderful emotion of carefreeness came and shoved it all away for now. Right now she was content.

* * *

"Momo!"

The mentioned girl turned around and saw Toshiro pushing his way through a crowd of students. He finally made it past and walked up next to Momo, his hands placed casually in his pockets. They walked down a flight of stairs and into the empty science corridor. She led him through the noisy quadrangle and into the other side of the school.

"Where are you going Momo?" Toshiro asked, breaking the pleasant silence between them.

"Oh, just to the library. I have to return these books. "

She rearranged said books in her arms and turned to give him a smile. Toshiro reached out and grabbed the thick volumes out of her slender arms. He turned them on their spines and looked at the titles: a large Webster dictionary, a calculus text book and a world atlas. Her cheeks gained a nice pinkish hue but she moved in front of him, holding out her hands in a give-me-them-back type fashion. In reply to her gesture, Toshiro smirked and shook his head.

"H-hey! Toshiro! Give them back!" she said flustered.

"What's wrong Momo? I'm just holding your books for you," he said teasingly.

Momo refused to let her blush worsen. What was wrong was the fact that his teasing was making her think about him. She thought back to their midnight dance and the way his hand smoothly glided over her skin, sending tiny shivers of pleasure through her body. Just one touch and she felt like all limits restraining her were removed. What a wonderful, soul freeing emotion.

She shook her head fiercely. Those thoughts would not get the better of here! Momo made a lunge for the books, but Toshiro side stepped, causing her to lose her balance. She glared up at him with a small pout, trying not to smile. Toshiro noticed and half heartily ran down the hallway in a playful manner.

"Catch me if you can Lil Peach!" he said, stealing the nickname Kikuno had coined for Momo.

Momo made a noise of light-hearted annoyance and chased the white haired teen gone child down the empty hallway. He always stayed an intolerable step away from her, laughing whenever she pounced out and failed to catch him. Finally he allowed himself to be caught and Momo bluntly took her books back, trying not to show her amusement. However, she was betrayed by her sparkling eyes. The two walked quite calmly to the library where Momo returned all her books.

As they were making their way outside, Toshiro very coolly placed Momo's hand within his. Her heart stopped and she looked down at their hands before looking up with inquiring eyes. He moved his hand to her wrist and gently pushed her to the wall, placing his other hand hear her head and staring her down. Uneasiness and indecision flashed through her eyes.

"Are you still afraid of change Momo?"

No...yes...maybe; everything was in an unfixable tangle. Questions, answers and possibilities were intertwined, colliding into each other and creating an unsightly mess. Her mind didn't know what to do first and the strain it was causing was enormous. Something was going to happen though, and the way it was going her mind would shut down first. Sensing this, Toshiro leant in and kissed her lightly on the forehead before moving away.

"Remember what I told you?"

Toshiro left her with his enigmatic question and some peace of mind. He didn't hear Momo move behind him, but he knew someday she would. For now he would gently push her in the right direction and someday, she would walk forward on her own. He would make sure of that.

* * *

:D Just a few more chapters to go! Gin's speech is annoying! Blah, I'll have to keep going at it to improve! And I will be updating _One, Two, Skip a Few _very soon.

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15: Don't You Love Me?

**Chapter 15 – Don't You Love Me?  
**"_Some people are kind. They are happy when they give others kindness. Most people are human. They are happy when the kindness they give is returned." – Snowy Peach Tsubasa_

* * *

Izuru tapped his pencil against the side of his desk in boredom. It was the first lesson of the day, still early in the morning and he was stuck inside enduring History class, the most dreary of all subjects in his opinion. However...he looked up at the row in front of him, smiling when his eyes landed on the back of Momo's head; this _was_ the only class they both shared together, alone. As Yamamoto-sensei droned on and on about the atomic bombing of Hiroshima, Izuru leaned his head against his hand, slid over a small pad of paper and began to doodle aimlessly. After five minutes the page resembled a 2B graphite explosion and boredom took its toll once more.

"Does anyone know the purpose behind the bombing?" Yamamoto-sensei asked, turning around from the world map he was previously pointing to.

The entire class was silent; more than half were asleep or nodding off and the rest looked bored out of their brains. Of course probably half the class knew the answer. Yamamoto-sensei should have asked "Can anyone be bothered answering the question?" That may have gotten a reply or two. When it finally hit the elderly teacher that no one was going to answer, he turned to face Momo, knowing full well she would provide it.

"Ah, Hinamori-san, do you know the answer?"

"Um, well the purpose was that-"

Izuru stared at Momo as she was giving her extremely detailed answer, with Yamamoto-sensei nodding approvingly every three seconds.

_Momo's voice sounds so beautiful. ...I was hoping she'd be at the formal...I was going to tell her then too...Okay then Izuru, you're going to tell her today! You're going to tell Momo you love her._

With a little nod to himself, the blond ripped off the pencil coloured page, shoving it to the side. For the remainder of History class, Izuru wrote, erased and scratched out words of his confession. It seemed to him that there was always something wrong with his wording. One sentence was too forward, another was too subtle and one didn't even contain any verbs! The bell rang and Izuru sighed, crumpling up the worn though piece of paper. He discarded the white ball into the trash can on his way out.

"Oh well, maybe next time," he muttered to himself.

"A-ah, sorry Toshiro."

Izuru looked up to see Momo standing close to Toshiro, apparently having just bumped into him around the corner. Her eyes flickered up to his face and back down as she apologised with a blush and a cute smile on her face. Toshiro gave a little chuckle and told her it was okay. A group of basketballers walked through, forcing Izuru to stand on his toes to keep track of the two. They laughed at something and walked away, Toshiro being too close to Momo for his liking. He sank dejectedly back down on his feet, thinking about how he could never compare. However, the more he thought about it and Momo, the more determined and jealous he became, pushing his inferiority complex away.

* * *

It was nearly the end of the school day and the clouds were grey and heavy. Kurotsuchi-sensei had point-blank refused to let the class out early as to avoid the inevitable downpour, destroying every hopeful student. He wouldn't even allow the class to pack up their books five minutes before the bell, let alone actually giving them an early dismissal. The whiteboard marker he was currently using to write out their homework was squeaking horribly against the smooth surface of the board. They had to do the whole four pages of review questions, due first thing back on Monday. The class would have groaned except the half insane professor threatened them all with detention the first and last time they did it.

"Well it seems the bell has gone." Kurotsuchi-sensei slammed his briefcase on the table. "Off you go you little rats. I expect the work to be done on time, no excuses!"

"What of we died sensei?" some smart aleck student piped up from the back.

"Then I would personally drag you back, make you hand it up, give you another year's worth of work before sending you back. Detention room. Now."

"So would I be dragged back first class or economy?"

Kurotsuchi-sensei picked up his briefcase, walked over to the mouthy student and dragged him out by his hair. The rest of the class hurriedly packed their bags, wanting to get home as soon as possible. A bolt of lightening came down from the dark skies, making the shadows elongated for a brief moment. A loud clap of thunder swiftly followed, echoing through the classroom. Rain started to fall, making heavy pitter-patter noises. Momo zipped up her bag and began walking towards the door when she was intercepted by Izuru.

"Wait Momo, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Um, well I'm in a hurry Izuru. Can it wait?"

"I promise I'll be quick."

"Oh...alright then."

Izuru nodded his head slowly in thanks; his nervousness was starting to take control. He glanced back and a little relief was brought to his mind when he saw the last person leave, closing the door behind them. Now it was just them alone in the classroom. The shaky blond looked back at Momo and saw her looking at him expectantly.

"Mo-mo, I umm...I-I..."

His courage was slowly disappearing with the time. Momo glanced towards the clock hanging above the door; she didn't have much time for idle chatter. Izuru caught sight of this and cleared his throat.

"I think I love you Momo!"

* * *

Toshiro threw an unneeded exercise book into his locker and in exchange, grabbed a handful of ones he did need. He inwardly groaned at the amount of homework he had. It wasn't the fact that the work was hard; it was because it was tedious. He closed his locker door shut and clicked the lock on. Noticing his bag was a little too light in comparison to the amount of work he had, he unzipped it and rummaged around.

"Damn," he quietly cursed. "I left my Trig book back there."

Sighing in frustration, he re-zipped his back and started walking back to Kurotsuchi-sensei's room.

* * *

Another round of lightening and thunder struck outside, illuminating Momo's shocked expression.

"W-what?" she whispered.

"I think-no, I know I love you Momo! Ever since...ever since last year!"

Izuru took a step forward, forcing Momo to take one back. Not once did she even consider the possibility of her high school friend having such intense feelings for her. She shook her head apologetically. "Sorry Izuru, I can't return your feelings."

"...It's _him_ right? He took your heart, didn't he?"

Momo nodded. Even though Izuru didn't say a name, she knew he was referring to Toshiro.

"I love Toshiro."

"How do you know?!" he asked irrationally.

There was anger and yet a hint of pleading in his eyes. It made him look piteous. Momo repeated her words, causing Izuru to back her up against the wall. Her heart automatically beat faster, pumping blood through her body. She bit her lips but then looked him straight in the eyes.

"I love Toshiro," she said firmly. If Izuru claimed that he loved her, then he should be able to accept that fact.

A look of pure jealously appeared on Izuru's face and he leant in, roughly kissing Momo. She made a noise of displeasure and tried to shove him away. The door suddenly swung open behind them, making Izuru jump back. Momo looked around and her heart stopped when she saw Toshiro standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well," he stared off slowly and icily. "I'll leave you two alone."

Without so much as another glance, he turned around and left. Momo stood frozen, staring at the spot he was standing at moments before. A look of complete and utter shock appeared on Izuru's face and he looked down at his shaking hands. There was nothing else heard but the howling winds and raging storm until,

"...Why?"

Izuru looked at Momo and saw a fragile, shaking girl on the verge on tears with her body condemned to involuntary shakes. Her hands were over her mouth, trying and failing to stifle raspy sobs. Loose tears rolled down her face, the rest held up by a weak, crumbling dam.

"M-Momo...I-I'm sor-"

"Why?" she repeated. "...I...I-!"

She let out a loud, heartbreaking sob and pushed past the stunned boy with tears cascading down from her eyes. Izuru heard her footsteps quickly fade and sank down onto his knees. He brought his hands to his line of vision and stared at them with revulsion. He had made Momo, the sweet and kind girl he loved, cry. Her heart was broken and it was all his fault.

"What did I do?"

* * *

Wah! Cliche, I know, but it's all made up for in the next chapter. But this is important, trust me!

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16: Finding Your Way

**Chapter 16 – Finding Your Way  
**"_Not all help is gentle. Some things benefit from a strong shove." – Snowy Peach Tsubasa_

* * *

A small figure ran out into the heavy rain. Momo had an arm over her eyes, running through the front courtyard of the school. Her tears blended in with the rain and the fierce gale drowned out her cries. The storm was effectively camouflaging her sadness. The soles of her shoes didn't have much grip on the wet concrete ground but she had yet to slip. The world was dark and crying, extending its sympathies to the heartbroken girl.

Momo couldn't remember much of her car ride home. Little snippets flashed in her mind, such as the vague memory of the rebuking maid and the magnified sounds conceived from the raindrops hitting the metal roof. Next there was a loud click and Momo found herself on the carpeted floor of her room. She was on all fours with one hand clutching the woollen fabric and the other gripping her hair. Her head was just about touching the ground so the tears fell straight down, wetting it. The curtains were drawn so the only light was what little could get through the door crack. Soon Momo's already frail body gave up and it collapsed, sending her limbs to sit in awkward positions.

How could this happen to her again? Why is it that every time she begins to feel even a shred of happiness, something like this happens, causing her more grief than she can handle? Momo ran these questions over and over again in her mind. She didn't know what to do and self-pity was so easy to give into. Slowly she indulged in this addictive mental drug.

* * *

The rain had stopped and the skies were beginning to be cleared of the once pregnant clouds. Remaining water droplets clinging on to the foliage and electricity wires fell down sporadically, creating an imitation drizzle. The howling winds died down into frequent crisp breezes that were still capable of chilling a person. The suburb was deserted with its inhabitants in the safety of their warm houses.

A lone figure slowly turned the corner, heedless of the puddle his foot stepped in. A wave of water flew up and in, drenching his socks and shoes, giving him the unpleasant squelching of steps. Wind circled around him, but he refused to shelter his blue tinted hands in his pockets. The refreshing scent of after-rain did nothing to soothe his troubled soul. His eyes were down, looking at his feet and skewed reflection created by the wet pavement.

Izuru walked dejectedly across the street and instead of making a right turn into his own street, kept walking straight onto the street where Momo and Toshiro resided. Soon he was looking at the familiar white front of Momo's house with its wide porch and handsome oak tree. He could just hear Momo's voice telling him to go away and the house itself was emanating a defensive aura. Of course he was going to apologise to Momo, but first – Izuru turned away from the house and continued his walk down the lonely street – he was going to do something of greater importance.

His heart beat faster with every shaky step and his mind was screaming at him to turn tail and run. Nervousness was quickly taking over his body and mind; he was shaking more than ever. He was scared, hell he was sacred, but he was determined to do this. Pride was of little importance now; a mistake made by his hand would be fixed and that was enough to keep him moving forward.

Izuru reached the edge of the Hitsugaya mansion. As he walked, he looked through the bars of the tall iron fence. In his current state, it felt like he was looking from behind jail bars. They loomed over him, tall and intimidating. He reached the gates and pressed the small buzzer on the intercom. A static noise was emitted and the screen lit up a second later, showing the face of Ietetsu.

"Please state your business on the Hitsugaya property."

"A-ah, I um, h-here to...t-to see To-Toshiro...I-I'm from sch-ool," Izuru stuttered out from a combination of nerves and cold.

"Please walk up to the main entrance. The young master will meet with you there."

The screen immediately turned black after Ietetsu relayed his message, leaving Izuru to feebly push open the gates and walk in. When he reached to bottom of the stairs, he took a moment to deeply inhale and exhale. The trembling reduced somewhat and he deemed himself in an able state. As soon as he was in front of the grand doors, one side opened, revealing deadly calm Toshiro. Once he saw it was Izuru, he crossed his arms and leaned against the door, turning his head to face his classmate. His eyes were slanted in a light glare; he wasn't seethingly angry but he was certainly more than annoyed.

"What are you doing here Izuru?"

The blonde boy inwards winced at Toshiro's tone. "U-um...I-I came here to tell you that...um-"

"That you were the one who kissed Momo," Toshiro supplied.

"Yes...and-and that she...loves...she loves you!!"

Izuru bent his head down and panted, not from lack of energy but rather because those words were difficult to say. Silence hung in the air and Izuru looked up, thinking Toshiro was having a wordless reaction. He was still in the same position with the same half-bored, half-angry expression on his face. He turned away from him and stared ahead.

"Are you just going to tell me things I already know?"

Izuru's jaw dropped; he couldn't believe it. He had just told his rival that the love of his life was in love with _him_ and _he_ just stood there unfazed by it all. Anger rose within Izuru; how could that arrogant bastard not see how lucky he was?! Momo had fallen in love with him; her heart was forever his.

"If you know then why are you just standing there?!" Izuru yelled. "Don't you love her?!"

Toshiro whipped his head back around and pinned the blond with an icy glare. "Of course I love her."

"Then why...then why are you just standing there?! Why aren't you doing anything you...you lucky bastard!!"

Blinded with anger and confusion, Izuru lunged out and grabbed Toshiro by the collar. The white haired boy merely gripped the wrist until the pressure forced the other hand to loosen. He swiftly twisted Izuru's arm around and shoved him face first into the door he was previously leaning against. The arm was twisted just enough to keep the other boy at bay.

"Listen Izuru," Toshiro growled. "I know I'm the luckiest damn guy in the world to love and be loved back by a person like Momo. I love Momo, _that's _why I'm standing here, _that's _why I'm not doing anything."

"I don't get it." Izuru's voice was slightly muffled. "Are you waiting for her to confess to you?!"

"You pick up quickly."

Izuru turned his head a much as he could to face Toshiro. He was outraged that someone could be so selfish as to wait for the other person to confess when they know they both love each other and the other was stuck in confusion.

"Why?! Why are you making Momo confess to you when you know all this?! She...SHE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH!!" he roared.

Toshiro twisted the arm ever so slightly, causing Izuru to wince in pain. "I know full well what she's been through. She's lost within herself and only one person can get her through it."

"And that person is you?" Izuru spat out.

"Not even me. All I can do is help her, and that's exactly what I'm doing."

He let go of Izuru and he slowly peeled himself away from the door, rubbing his sore arm. He looked towards Toshiro and a mutual agreement of his departure was made. Without so much as a hesitation, Izuru turned around and walked away, angrily contemplating Toshiro's strange words.

* * *

Momo was slouched up against her door looking gloomily down at her knees. Her limbs were still aching after being in the same uncomfortable position for a long duration of time. More tears would have rolled down her face if they had not all been used up. Her arms were just hanging down limply like a cloth doll. She felt like an empty shell that was...just there.

"I..."

Her voice came out cracked, like it had not been used in a long time. Just uttering that basic syllable was difficult. Her mind settled and became a blank canvas, ready to imprint the first thing that came to her. There was nothing but black, and then a fluff of white appeared, like the Yin half of the famous Chinese symbol of supreme balance. The white fluff turned and as it did, it gained a body and facial features.

"...To...shi...ro..."

Like how the sun creates shadows during the day, the stars and moon create the light at night. Nothing is forever light or dark. There is always something or someone there to balance out the two sides. Toshiro was her sun in the darkness. Momo closed her eyes. He was the sun that gently pushed the small caterpillar to change into a beautiful butterfly. But that's all the sun could do. It can only help and hope. The change...the wonderous transformation is all up to the caterpillar. Momo forced out a small, shaky smile.

"Toshiro...please...please help me. I'm lost..."

"_**Momo."**_

Momo withdrew into herself. She was floating through the dark, floating towards Toshiro. She stopped and he was standing side on so she could only see his profile. He was providing the light needed to see in the dark. When he spoke, he spoke in front of him, not facing towards Momo. His voice however, was directed to her.

"_**Are you still afraid of change Momo?"**_

"_Toshiro...I'm so afraid, I'm sorry...I'm so afraid..."_

Toshiro turned more towards Momo. _**"Remember what I told you?"**_

"_N-no...I can't...can't remember..."_

"_**Just think back, you'll know when you find it."**_

Gently urged on by Toshiro's words, Momo sifted through all the times they spent together. She felt like she was taking an awfully long time on something she should have remembered, but Toshiro didn't push her. His presence was like that of calming incense; it put her at ease.

"_Y-you said...being afraid isn't a sin."_

"_**But?"**_

"_But..." _The realisation dawned on Momo. _"But I shouldn't be so afraid, especially...especially..."_

"_**Especially?" **_He turned fully towards her now, his face graced with a knowing smile.

"_Especially if it's about something I love."_

Momo's eyes snapped open. That was what Toshiro was trying to tell her all along. If she was always so afraid, then she would never get anywhere in life. Life was about taking risks and learning to live with the outcome, good or bad. Without them, she would never step beyond her comfort zone in realisation that there may be something so much better out there. It's scary sometimes, but that's okay, as long as she picked herself up after falling and continued to move on. Life can't always be a walk in the park, but we can always shield ourselves with an umbrella should it ever rain. The sun will have to come out eventually.

A little wiser, Momo picked herself up and brushed her clothes. She placed a hand over the door knob and gave a determined nod before turning it. In a steady pace she walked out and down the flight of stairs. Her resolve was set and her goal was clear: she was going to confess to Toshiro and bear the outcome. Just as she was going to open the front door, a stern voice floated into her ear.

"Where do you think you're going?"

* * *

_Annnnddddd CUT! So yes! Toshiro knew all along it was Izuru who kissed her. Well, there's my flimsy attempt in making something less cliche, because usually the guy (or girl, but in this case it's a guy) gets all "She kissed him...She kissed him?! How could she?!" and yadda yadda yadda._

_School's terrible! I just had my first week and it's terrible! Also, I'm having a major writing adversion at the moment, which is really not too desireable seeing as I probably need to get my next multi-chapter fic out soon (as this one is about to come to a close). Oh well, c'est la vie._

_Though sometimes I really wish it wasn't._

_Please Review!_


	17. Chapter 17: The Sun's Push

_This chapter is dedicated to _mikihinna_ for so many wonderful and supportive reviews. You've helped me clear up many doubts I've had for various parts of this story. Thank you!_

* * *

**Chapter 17 – The Sun's Push  
**"_Being afraid doesn't mean you are without bravery. Bravery is doing something you're afraid to do." – Snowy Peach Tsubasa _

* * *

Momo's heart pounded against her ribcage as she felt her father walk out from the living room and stand in its doorway. The ceiling lamp's light from the room stretched his shadow to cover her. Her hands shook, causing the doorknob to rattle ever so quietly from the vibrations. She removed it from the metal object and slowly turned around. Her father was standing imposingly a few feet away with her mother just behind him. Their expressions were stern with underlying fury, set like stone.

"Answer me Momo Hinamori. Where do you think you're going?" her father repeated in a slow, menacing voice.

Momo's brown eyes half closed and she looked down and to the side, staring at the pale yellow wall. Subconsciously she began to rub her left arm with her right hand. Her parents were so cold and unmoving. Right now she felt like she was a tiny ant at the mercy of shoe; they always had this effect on her. She didn't know how but they managed to install fear into her with the smallest of gestures. Was this the only reason she allowed herself to be suppressed by them?

"_**Remember Momo."**_

_Toshiro_

Her right arm stopped its sliding movement and gripped her left. She tore her eyes away from the wall and looked straight into her father's eyes. Her expression and body position conveyed great fear but her eyes were lit with a determined fire. There was no way she would just take all of this anymore. Seventeen years was more than enough.

"I-I'm...I'm going out!"

A look of shock crossed her parent's faces, most notably on her father's. Momo had never defied their orders like this and failed to quail under his gaze. As this thought settled in his mind, he became furious.

"Do not dare to even attempt to open that door you ungrateful, worthless child."

"N-no! No, I'm not ungrateful and-and worthless!! And I will go!"

Momo had shifted her position so her feet were about shoulder width apart and her hands were curled up into fists. She was so scared but with every word that left her mouth, she could feel the blessing of courage empowering her. This was something that she had to do, and it was long overdue. Be it abandonment or broken limbs, she would not regret telling her parents what she truly felt.

"You leave this house and you may as well pack your bags and get out from my sight!"

"Fine!" She looked at the ground and closed her eyes. "I don't know what will happen to me once I'm no longer part of this household, but I do know that I won't regret it!! I am not worthless and I know you think I have to perfect, but no one is! Don't you get it? Father, mother, you two are far from it! For seventeen years you have not shown any care for my feelings!" she yelled.

She opened her eyes and continued to stare at the ground, dropping her voice back to normal.

"But I know that somewhere in there, you just want me to have a good future. I know you had hard childhoods yourselves," Momo paused and looked up with sad, angry tears to meet her parents in the eye. "So shouldn't you know how I feel? Remember how _your_ parents made _you_ feel so small and afraid and how _you_ felt so powerless? I bet you thought they were cruel and unfeeling, so how does it feel to know you're making me feel the same way?"

It all came back now. There was a small time when Momo had small outbursts of rage in her room. It was back when she was very young; back then she couldn't handle the stress her parents were causing her. She held only hatred for her parents and it was just by luck that she discovered her parent's past.

After another nightly tantrum where her pens and books were thrown mercilessly about, she had to go to the bathroom. She slammed the door open and walked out in a huff when she heard her mother's crying. She walked over and peered into the slight crack; her mother was in a miserable state and her father was doing his best to comfort her. The usually stern woman was crying over how cruel her own mother was. Her father told her how he knew what it felt like and it played with Momo's heartstrings. After a night of sleep, the raw details of that discovery escaped into the depths of her subconsciousness, leaving only the feeling of appeasing her parents.

"Father, mother, there is a difference between slacking off and relaxing, don't you know? …We really are related, aren't we? Because all we ever do is work as if it was the only thing life offers!" She clutched her hands over her chest and shook her head, causing a few tears to fly. "But I know that isn't true! When you look back, don't you want to feel satisfaction instead of regret? Don't you want to be happy?! …Because I know I do."

Her voice cracked and she spoke no more. The world was still, leaving her rhetorical questions to sink into her parent's minds. A tear rolled down her mother's cheek and her father turned and muttered something in her ear. She nodded and walked past her daughter, opening the door and heading outside. Her father followed but stopped at the door frame. Momo looked around and saw his back.

"Don't relax too much...Momo."

He walked out and soon Momo could hear the car backing out and driving away into the distance. She wiped her tear stained face with her arm before rushing out. It didn't take long to run to Toshiro's mansion. Unlike last time, she didn't hesitate and pushed open the gates, dashing through the front yard. She stopped before the stairs and looked up and to the right. The lights in Toshiro's room were open and she could see him sitting at his desk.

"TOSHIRO!"

He jerked suddenly from the loud call and looked out the window, immediately spotting Momo. Slamming open his door, he nearly crashed into Ietetsu down the hallway. He ignored whatever the elderly butler said and practically teleported down the grand staircase and through the front door. He slowed down and walked up to the edge, staring at Momo from above. She stared back up and slowly they walked until they met each other halfway on the stairs. A wind came, blowing the last stray cloud away and leaving the skies clear.

"Momo, a-"

She silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. A shake of the head told him to just stay quiet and listen to what she had to say. He could feel the change that had taken place within her.

"Toshiro, I don't know why we met that day, but I'm so grateful we did. Without you, I would still be lost in the dark, falling and never changing. I don't know where I'd be without you. Toshiro, I love you."

Momo grabbed his shirt and pulled him right down onto her lips. Toshiro didn't respond but she didn't care. She just wanted all her emotions to reach into his soul. A kiss that told the other "I love you more than life itself". That was what this kiss meant to her. Her hands let go of his shirt and she pulled back, opening her eyes. Toshiro looked at her with his emerald eyes.

"What would you do if I said that I didn't love you?"

Her expression didn't falter and she smiled softly. "I could say life is like that and I can't get everything I want, but for you Toshiro, I would keep going. I won't be stopped by something like that. I'd find a way for you to love me, Momo Hinamori."

Instantly, Toshiro leant down and kissed the Momo he always saw. His long wait was finally over and – he snaked an arm around her waist and pressed her body to his – the true Momo Hinamori was forever his. His free hand immersed itself in her silky black hair. Momo lovingly kissed him back as her hand played with his hair, letting the soft white locks gently tickle her fingers. With their eyes still closed, they drew back and tilted their heads in the other direction before resuming their kiss a second later. New sensations tingled through their bodies as their lips softly caressed. They were together, they were whole, and it was beautiful.

They broke the kiss and each took a deep inhale of night air. Still pressed against each other, they looked up at the stars twinkling down at them. It was true; there is always a little light in the dark. Sometimes we just have to dig a little deeper to find it; and when we do it shines like a wonderful sensation.

Toshiro moved his body away but still kept to Momo's side. He slung an arm over her shoulders and guided her inside. In the centre of the room they met with Ietetsu, who looked at them with knowing eyes. They all laughed and greeted each other like old friends.

"Ah, the young master is growing and changing right before my eyes. Time is so fleeting."

Ietetsu wiped an imaginary tear away and left the two alone, retiring early for the night. Toshiro and Momo chuckled and climbed the stairs. They themselves retired in Toshiro's room where they slept curled up against one another, protecting each other. The night was peaceful and undisturbed as they unconsciously intertwined their fingers and smiled.

* * *

_First of all, my sincerest apologies the authors of the fanfics who have updated; I am swamped with schoolwork and exams are in two weeks, so please bear with me for a little longer! I'm also sorry for getting this chapter out so late; life's hectic, but what can you do? Nothing 'cept roll along with it, else you'd sink, right?_

_Anyway, secondly this is the last chapter unless you're counting the epilogue! it seems like forever since I first wrote this :] -sigh- but I'm still not done with my latest multi-chapter story. Haha, but you readers will just want me to get out the epilogue ASAP, right?_

_Please review :]_


	18. Epilogue: Forever Changing

**Song: **A Change is Coming - Stephanie Mcintosh

* * *

**Epilogue – Forever Changing**  
_"When we change, we can't help but be drawn to the unchanged just to see how much we have." – Snowy Peach Tsubasa_

* * *

After that night, Momo returned home only to find out that her parents had quit their jobs and moved to the tropics. They left her with a generous sum of money in her account and passed the house and all of its possessions onto her. As she walked through the house devoid of any parental authorities, she went into their former room and smiled. Along with the money, they wrote a note to her, telling her they were retiring, with contact information should she ever need it. It was straightforward and to the point, akin to her parents' personality. However, their parting sentence, though just three words, she knew she would always remember clearly: _"Love, your parents"._

_**I am tired of tears and lies and I think its time to let go  
Of the past I am scared a little but that's ok  
I can smile, now I can laugh  
For with every touch of your gentle hands  
I forget all the pain best I can**_

Her feet lead her through all the bare rooms once more, just as a parting tribute. She was moving in with Toshiro and had managed to sell the house and most of its furniture for a small fortune. Her room was a strange sight with all her furniture removed, leaving only their imprints on the carpet.

The leaves on the old oak tree rustled in the wind and rays of sunlight peaked through the gaps, creating a nostalgic shadow. For old times' sake, she went over to the window and climbed out to the sturdy branch. She saw Toshiro's white head bob along the path as he carried what seemed to be the last box to the trailer attached to the small family car. Ietetsu popped his head from behind the trailer so suddenly that he managed to startle Toshiro. Momo giggled and watched the scene unfold a little before climbing back inside. After walking once around the back yard, she went onto the front porch.

"Momo! Are you coming?" Toshiro yelled from the car.

"Yes, in a minute!"

Momo turned around and stared into the empty house. Her eyes moved over the naked walls of the entrance hall stripped of their frames and into the empty living room. The shiny kitchen stove gleamed as a ray of sunlight struck from the small window placed mere inches above. The soon to be former Hinamori house was still and quiet.

Plenty of times in the past she had thought she'd nothing but dark memories for this simple two storey house with its large living room, worn out stairs and dusty attic. However, for as long as she could remember she had Kikuno there beside her. They played and laughed and occasionally threw food at each other. A few years later Rangiku came into her life and when Momo was up at night, she found herself looking forward to the next day. And finally, after meeting with his fair shares of bumps in the road, Toshiro arrived.

Yes, even if only recently, they had shared some moments in this house. Only yesterday were they chasing each other around with soapy sponges while being half-heartily reprimanded by Ietetsu. Moments like those could only be compared to the small yet powerful glows of the heavenly stars. They were the white in the black, but now-

Momo couldn't say she looked around with complete fondness, but no matter what it was the place she grew up in; and as proven, she did have a few of those fun life moments here. She gave her past one last smile, ready to start something anew. -This time it would be the black in the white.

"Goodbye."

_**A change is coming**_

* * *

_Six Years Later:_

_**I feel so free at last tonight  
I start to see a future bright  
I dare to dream, I catch my breath  
Pretty boy I'm ready for what's next  
And if they ask me why it's so  
To every single question the answer is you**_

"Kikuno! I need you to take these dishes out to table three, Spring Room!"

"Alright Momo!"

Momo turned back to the stove in front of her and reached over to grab a jar of chilli powder. The contents in the wok sizzled as the blue-yellow flames licked up the sides. She threw a pinch of the dark red powder in and immediately flipped the wok up, causing the ingredients to fly. After keeping up the movement for a minute, she turned down the heat and transferred the food from the wok onto a white china plate. She placed her hand into the bowl of ice water and gently picked up a nicely curled chilli. The garnish was placed on and she handed it to one of the waiters.

After passing high school with flying colours, Momo gained entrance into one of Japan's most prestigious culinary academy. With her skills she quickly accelerated and within a year, was offered the position of head chef in a five-star restaurant. She worked there for two years before deciding to live out her dream. Currently Momo was the head chef and proud owner of her very own five-star restaurant, Maiden Cho. It was the largest restaurant in the country, situated right in the centre of town. Her food was widely regarded as some of the best in the world and tables had to be booked at least half a year in advance. Kikuno worked there as a waiter and food connoisseur, bringing Maiden Cho a famed reputation for excellent service.

Rangiku became a successful beautician, working at the beauty spa in a grand hotel just across the street. She was often kept busy but whenever she could find the time, she would come into Maiden Cho's for a visit and a free, high quality meal. Likewise, Momo received similar treatment whenever she paid Rangiku a visit. The black haired girl also won their small middle school bet that Rangiku would someday end up getting married to Gin. These days she walked around with a stunning engagement ring; their wedding would be in the early springtime next year.

Toshiro took over the family business at the young age of nineteen and made it even more successful. Hitsugaya Inc dominated the business world and all opposition met with their demise at the hands of Toshiro's excellent if not devastating persuasive skills. Even with their busy schedules, Toshiro and Momo still found time to enjoy together. Being the bosses certainly did have its perks. Over the years their love only grew stronger. It was not all paradise; they had their fair share of fights but they always made up in the end. What's life without a few bumps?

"Okay, good job everybody! We're done for the night and remember tomorrow's a day off," Momo told her crowd of employees.

They dispatched and left through the doors, chatting to each other about their day off. Once a year, on the exact same day, Maiden Cho's was closed. It wasn't a public holiday or anything like that so they didn't know why it was always closed on that particular day. It just was and they weren't going to question it. Kikuno fought through the crowd and made her way towards Momo. She was one of three who knew why Momo always took tomorrow off. Not having lost her teenage-like enthusiasm, she nudged Momo and winked.

"Have fun tomorrow, Lil Peach!"

"Please Kikuno, I'm hardly little anymore," Momo replied with a light laugh.

"But you'll always be Lil Peach to me! Well thanks for the day off Momo. Ryuu and I are going to spend the day at Rangiku's spa place!"

"How did you manage to convince him to go?"

"Tricks of the trade. One kiss and he was mine!"

"I bet he regrets ever meeting you!" Momo said teasingly.

"Oh I think so too! See you on Wednesday Momo!"

Momo waved Kikuno farewell and straightened a stack of plates before pushing back the door. She flicked the lights off and looked at the darkened kitchen before walking away. Her footsteps echoed along the tiled floor and she smiled softly to herself. Closing up always brought up a nostalgic like feeling, similar to what you experience from looking at a sepia photo. As she rounded the corner she bumped into someone. It turned out that someone was Izuru. He worked as the restaurant's accountant.

"Hello Izuru, how was your day?" Momo asked pleasantly.

"Ah, I'm fine and you Momo?"

"Couldn't be better. How is little Tsuyu doing?"

"Well I'm happy she's stopped her habit of crying in the middle of the night. And she's also starting to talk," Izuru said with a fatherly smile on his face. "Oh," He withdrew a small card from his pocket. "Rukia wanted me to give you this. She and Renji are moving into their new house this Saturday so they're throwing a house warming."

"Really? And they only just got back from their honeymoon too. Well I'll have to drop by your place for a visit as well. Have a nice day off tomorrow Izuru."

"Thanks, I'm sure I will."

They smiled and parted ways. A few days after Toshiro and Momo were official, Izuru came up to her and sincerely apologised for everything. They patched things up fairly quickly and were soon back on normal terms. He was now happily married with a one year old daughter.

Momo left through the back door and unlocked her car, sliding into the shiny vehicle. It was fairly late into the night and traffic wasn't too bad at all. She drove through the familiar gates and up the bitumen road. The silver car was quickly parked in the expansive garage. Ietetsu greeted her with a hearty smile and they both entered the main house chatting about this and that. They parted ways at the bottom of the grand stairs with the elderly butler heading off to the dining area. The large wall clock told her it was exactly midnight. She opened the door to the room she shared with Toshiro and walked straight into his waiting arms.

_**I'm inspired by your ideas and it's strange  
It empowers me more than no I was lost  
But somehow you found me out  
I'm alive, I'm ready to go  
And with every kiss I lose track of time  
Guess I'm leaving my old life behind  
**_

"Hello Momo."

Toshiro placed a light kiss on her lips before planting a trail along her neck. His hand found its way under her shirt and he gently caressed her back. Momo giggled and pushed them in far enough for her to close the door with her foot.

"Hello to you too Toshiro. Stressful day?"

"Don't you know it." He nibbled at a sensitive spot on her neck, sending her pleasant shivers. "I'm glad we're taking tomorrow off."

Momo laughed again and gently removed his lips from her neck so she could properly kiss him. He smiled against her lips and deepened it. Making sure Momo was distracted, he leant forward, causing her to arch back. His eyes still closed, he smirked, moved his arm away from her back and swept his foot across. This caused her to lose her balance. Her eyes opened in surprise and she gave a yelp before falling into his waiting arm.

"You still haven't grown up I see," Momo stated with a half hearted annoyance.

"You just get distracted too easily," Toshiro countered, still wearing that ever pompous smirk.

"Touché. Come here."

Momo wrapped her arms around his neck and started to lean in, looking at him through her long eyelashes. Toshiro came in and his eyes started to close. Momo closed the distance and gave him the anticipated kiss...on the nose. She smirked and removed herself from his hold, heading for the adjoined bathroom.

"I'm not the only one who get's distracted easily, ne Toshiro?"

* * *

_**A change is coming, I feel so free at last tonight  
I start to see a future bright  
I dare to dream, I catch my breath  
Pretty boy I'm ready for what's next  
And if they ask me why it's so  
To every single question the answer is you**_

A slick, black limousine with tinted windows and the Hitsugaya family crest on the hood pulled up to the reserved parking space. Toshiro and Momo got out and thanked Ietetsu, who merely chuckled and told them to enjoy themselves before pulling out the evening papers. Like the previous years, they walked up the stairs of the hotel that held the masquerade formal in their high school years. They were dressed up in the very same evening wear they wore that wondrous night, minus the masks.

Laughing and reminiscing, they walked through the empty ballroom and out into the gardens. It was deserted, just the way they requested it to be. Holding hands the entire way, they walked into that magical circular enclosure with its same rose bushes and concealing trees.

Every year they came back to relive that perfect moment they shared back when they were teenagers. They would dance to some music, off step and laughing just for the fun of it. Then at exact same time as the first, the very same music would play and they would dance like they did during their first dance. Miraculously, the skies were always cloudless and sprayed with stars while the moonlight shone beautifully. Fireflies would appear every time without fail, circling gracefully around them as if they've been practising. It was as if every year the heavens wanted this couple to immerse themselves in their own little world created six years ago.

The song ended and they shared their traditional kiss as the fireflies made their leave. As soon as they broke apart, the distant bell sounded. Except this time, neither of them would be leaving the other. They smiled softly and were content with wrapping their arms around the other, keeping the other close and shielding them from the cool breeze. Toshiro loosened his hold on Momo and stepped back slightly, still keeping her close.

_**And I'm elated by this world of possibilities I see  
You make me want to be the best that I could ever hope to be**_

"I want to tell you a story."

Momo nodded for him to continue.

"Once upon a time there was a girl called Momo Hinamori. She had a beautiful soul that was lost in darkness and fear. She was suppressed for so long that she found change to be an impossible task; but with a little help, she found herself beginning to change. At first she fell and found it hard to pick herself up, so she gave up."

He smiled. "However as time passed, she realised that unless she stood up and moved forward on her own, she would be forever lost. And when she finally picked herself up, she found change to be the most wonderful thing to have ever happened to her."

Toshiro let his arms fall from Momo and took a step back. "Change is hard. Sometimes it doesn't work out, sometimes it does...and we always hope it will."

He lowered himself on one knee and withdrew a small velvet box from his pocket. Momo looked on in astonishment as Toshiro pulled back the lid. Sitting in the midst of white silk was an elegant ring of silver set with a perfect-sized diamond and two smaller sapphires on either side.

"Momo Hinamori, will you marry me?"

Tears of happiness fell from her eyes and she tackled Toshiro to the ground. "Yes! Toshiro, of course!"

Toshiro was somewhat lying on the brick ground, propping up his torso with his elbows. The arms of his new fiancée were wrapped tightly around his back, squeezing the life out of him. Momo was half on top of him, brightly smiling down on him with a tear streaked face. She leant in close and looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"Yes Toshiro Hitsugaya, I will marry you."

_**I feel so free at last tonight  
I start to see a future bright**_

A sincere smile came onto Toshiro's face. He took the ring from its box and slipped it onto Momo's waiting finger. She beamed at the way the jewels sparked and how the band reflected the silvery moonlight. Lightly, she placed her hands on his chest and kissed him.

_**A change is coming**_

**Owari**

* * *

_Wow, the new FF editing page is awesome! You can do asterisks, and squiggly lines!! ~*~*~*~ Hehe!_

_Okay, my moment of craziness is over. A HUGE thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers! I love you all; you are all wonderful beyond words for sticking to this story like glue on anything!! I am so elated that this story received such good feedback and I seriously can't thank you guys enough! My future multi-chaptered hitsuhina story is still in progress (sorry it's taking so long merciless ruby - I know, you requested that AGES ago), so there will be no new story for now, but I am still continuing my one-shot series _One, Two, Skip a Few. _They've no connection to each other (unless otherwise specified) so take your pick!_ _I encourage all to read it (and review, please)!!_

_Please review ^___^_


End file.
